We Will Always Find You
by kyra235
Summary: On his way to Earth, Taro had been attacked by an alien and went missing. Every one were searching for him but to no availed. At the same time, a man named Tohsaka Raito emerged out of nowhere without his memory. Is there a connection between Taro's disappearance and reappearance of Tohsaka Raito? English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is my next Ultraman fanfiction. As usual, this is mostly about Taro (I can't help it. I really really love him!) This story is almost done so please pray that I will not have writer block or you will have longer updates than a chapter in a week._**

 _ **So without further ado, enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 1**

CRASH!

Taro gripped his desk with his right hand. He watched numbly as his report fall from his unresponsive other hand. He made his way back to his chair and sat down slowly.

"What happened?" He frowned while trying to regulate his breathing. He could felt his heart thudded fiercely in his ribcage. He closed his eyes in concentration. He tried to sense whatever power that sparked the deep terror that he felt just now but nothing. Only lingering sense of uneased remained. He opened his eyes and exhaled shakily.

"I better tell Father." He got up and took the fallen report to his father. Along the way, he pondered about the situation. He heard voices conversing from his father's office. He knocked and came in when he heard a faint "Enter!" from the other side.

"Morning, Father. Mother." He greeted when he saw the other occupant of Ultra Father's office. Ultra Mother smiled and hugged her son. He returned the hug before sat down in front of his father.

"Father. This is my report." He handed him his report. Ultra Father frowned.

"Why didn't you send it through your brother, Zoffy?"

"Actually, I want to ask you something. Did you felt that disturbance just now?" He saw his father glanced at his mother.

"Yes, I felt it. I take it you had been affected?" His father asked.

"Yes. It was horrible. I felt it sapped my strength. The horror, the misery…" He trailed of. He jerked when he felt something touched his shoulder. He looked questioningly at his mother.

"You are shaking." She explained worriedly. He clenched his hands and exhaled.

"I'm sorry to lose control like this. It's been a long time since I last felt like this." He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead wearily, unaware of concerned look passed between his parents.

"You have been working too hard lately. I want you to take a break." He snapped his eyes opened and blinked at his father.

"Didn't I took my leave last month?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. Only for you to go to Earth and help Mebius fought Imperiser." His mother interjected.

"I can't leave right now. There are only Zoffy nii-san and me here. I'm not going to dump my workload on Zoffy nii-san." Taro shook his head.

"Your other brothers are still stuck on Earth. They will come back after they have settle their affair. No one know how long that will take. In the meantime, you better go and take some leave. After all, this is as peaceful as we can get now."

"I'm not going to say 'peaceful'. Not with the disturbance I felt just now. I will just wait for my brothers to come home before I'm going to take any leave."

"Taro." Taro unconsciously straightened himself from his slouched position on the seat. He knew that tone. Whenever his father used that tone, that means he wanted whoever at the receiving end of it to follow his orders. Without complaints.

"Take a break. Go somewhere and enjoy yourself. Don't make me make it an order. Leave the disturbance for me to handle." His father crossed his arms in front of his chest. Taro sighed defeated.

"Fine, fine. I'm going." He sat up.

"Taro." He turned around and faced his mother when she spoke. "We love you too much to let anything happen to you. You understand, right?" He watched her anxious face and smiled.

"I know. And I won't have it any other way." He waved at his parents and got out. He went to his office and settled all his affairs.

"Busy morning?" Taro raised his head and straightened himself when he saw Zoffy leaning at his door.

"Zoffy nii-san! I have something to tell you." Taro shut his mouth when Zoffy raised his hand. He walked inside and seated himself in front of Taro.

"I know. Ultra Father had told me that you're going to take some leave, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I don't want to go but Father insisted." Taro bowed his head in regret.

"What are you apologizing for?" Taro raised his head when he heard Zoffy chuckled. He looked in confusion. "Relax. You're working too hard lately. Even our cadets at the academy had been whispering about your tired state." Zoffy continued.

"Both of us are the only senior Ultra Brothers here. With I'm gone, all of my work will be pass to you. I can't, in my good conscience to burden you with my work." Taro leaned a bit on his chair.

"Stop worrying for nothing. The work can be delegate. Just go and have some fun, alright?" Taro thought about it for a while before he sighed.

"Alright. I will go. But at the first sign of trouble, you will contact me immediately, okay?"

"80 is here. Don't worry. Have you decide where you're going?" Zoffy asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I will go to Earth. There's much more places that I haven't visit yet. After that, I may go and visit my brothers. Just want to know what hold them up." Taro mused.

"Alright. In that case, safe travel, otouto." Zoffy patted Taro shoulder before he walked out.

"Safe travel indeed." Taro exhaled wearily before he closed his eyes. He intended to have some shut eye before he embarked the long journey.

 _'The space is too quiet.'_ Taro observed warily after he got out from the space portal. He watched around him covertly to make sure that there were no enemy readied to ambush him. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ He fingered his bracelet anxiously while flying.

"Hello young warrior."

"Wha-"

Taro widened his eyes and hurriedly crossed his hands in front of his face to block an oncoming attack. He winced when hot searing pain licked his arms. He gasped when he felt the cackled of electricity originated from the bracelet before it disintegrated. The attack lasted for a while before it stopped.

"As expected from the son of the commander of Space Garrison." He heard someone whispered from behind him. He whirled around to see his assailant when he felt pain erupted from his stomach. He grunted and flew to give some distanced between him and his enemy.

"Who are you?!" Taro shouted while clutching his stomach. He saw someone wore a cape that covered all of his body. That someone removed the cape and watched Taro with his blood red eyes. Two curved horn adorned his head. He smirked.

"This is marvelous! I am Miiraz, the leader of four Heavenly Guards of Alien Empera. Killing you while completing my mission. That's a bonus. Now, prepare to die!" His form blurred when he sped up towards Taro. Taro readied himself and met Miiraz head on. They fought hand to hand combat but Miiraz easily overpowered him.

"What is your mission?!" Taro yelled when he had some respite from the attack.

"Considering that you're going to die right here and right now, I will tell you. My mission is to destroy every weapon system on Earth so that we can conquer it with less time. Then, I will slaughter every person that dare to oppose us!" He cackled madly. Taro watched in disbelieved on that.

 _'He's insane! He's also the cause of the disturbance! I need to send message to Father for back up.'_ He thought while blocking furiously. He concentrated on the message and thrust his hand upwards. A ball of white light shot out from his hand and travelled to the direction of the Land of Light.

"I don't think so!" Miiraz yelled while a beam shot out from his eyes. It connected with the message and exploded.

"No!" Taro yelled in despaired. He didn't had much time to lament in his predication before Miiraz started his frontal assault again. He rained blows after blows on Taro's body without mercy. Taro grunted in pain and tried to evade him. His agility helped him but not much. They didn't noticed that their fight had brought them much nearer to the Earth atmosphere.

 _'I need to use Ultra Dynamite. I'm running out of energy.'_ Taro thought tiredly. His body ached in several places. He crossed his hands in front of his chest and accumulated his energy and waited until Miiraz came to him again. When Miiraz had came within reasonable distanced, he used up every last bit of his energy and reserves.

"Ultra Dynamite!" he shouted while ran towards him. His body had been engulfed in flames. He managed to pin Miiraz arms to his side while letting his flames burned him.

"What's this?! No!" Miiraz shocked yelled had been drowned with the explosion that occurred shortly. Taro had been changed to his particle form during all of the commotion. He changed back to his full form while hovering tiredly in space.

"He's too powerful. I'm running low on reserves. I can barely fly. I need help to get back to the Land of Light." Taro panted. He raised his shaking hand before a voice stopped him cold.

"Damn you. It's been a long time since someone managed to injure me to this point. I'm going to kill you!" Taro watched helplessly when Miiraz emerged from the smoke, smoldering and bleeding. He gripped a club tightly in his hand. Taro tried to evade the attack but his sluggish body didn't prevented him from moving far away from the punch.

CRACK!

He closed his eyes tightly in pain when the pain from his broken arm threatened to override his senses. That lapsed of concentration cost him much more. Miiraz managed to sneak behind him and smashed his club at the back of his head.

Taro widened his eyes in pain and choked on his scream. The second blow came too fast for him to comprehend. When he came to his senses, he was spiraling fast towards Earth ground.

 _'I'm sorry'_

The last thing he saw before darkness consumed him was Miiraz yelling in rage.

 ** _A/N: How's that for the first chapter? Please review and tell me whether it's good or not._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Earth_

"I'm bored…" George trailed slowly from his seat at the command centre. He twirled his seat slowly while watching his teammates minding their own business.

"Help Mirai to understand Earth, if you don't have any better thing to do." Marina jerked her head towards Mirai. Mirai had been surrounded by Ryu and Konomi who tried to teach him about Earth culture. Since Mirai revealed his true form, everyone had took turn to explain Earth custom to him. George snickered lowly when he saw Mirai soaked every information like a giddy child.

"Hmm?" Every head swiveled towards Teppei when he uttered that sound. He was frowning at his monitor while typing simultaneously.

"What is it?" Captain Sakomizu asked while standing behind him. The others stood at attention at the command centre.

"One of our satellite lost it's signal last night. I'm trying to recover it's last footage." Teppei typed vigorously. His eyes never strayed from the monitor. "There!" He yelled triumphantly when he succeeded a moment later. Everyone moved to in front of the main monitor to watch.

"Master Taro!" Mirai sudden exclamation had been accompanied by shocked gasped by everyone else. They watched intently at the recorded battle. The screen had turned blacked when Taro collided with the satellite after the unknown alien hurled a white sphere towards an unsuspecting Taro. Silence reigned in for a while when they tried to process the event.

"Mirai?" Marina asked tentatively. All of them turned their attention towards the young ultra in disguise. He stood still, oblivious to his teammates concerned inquiry. His eyes still stared transfixed to the monitor. Ryu put a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?"

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered a bit. He shook his head lightly, dispelling every negative thoughts that lingered on his mind about his instructor condition. He turned towards his friends, noting their curious yet sympathetic expression.

"I understand watching that footage of one of your fellow ultra could be a bit depressing…"

"He's not just one of a fellow ultra." Mirai cut in.

"What?" Ryu blinked in confusion.

"He's not just one of a fellow ultra." Mirai repeated, stronger than before. "He's my mentor!" He clenched his fist. "I will make sure that whoever did this to Master Taro will pay." He narrowed his eyes in anger. His friends shuddered when they heard his cold voice.

"Now, now. Don't be too hasty."

The tense atmosphere had been lifted. They breathed a sigh of relieved when they saw Mirai tilted his head curiously towards Captain Sakomizu.

"What do you mean, captain?" Mirai frowned.

"First of all, we need to gather information. Do you think Taro had been ambushed during patrol? Or was he headed somewhere?"

"I'm not sure if he's on patrol. The elite warriors or specifically the Ultra Brothers don't have any patrol duty anymore. Only graduated academy warriors have been task with that duty. The Ultra Brothers will only go out to patrol if they suspect powerful enemies are there. And I'm not sure if he's heading somewhere. But that the usual route if one of us are going to Earth." Mirai furrowed his brow before his face broke into a smile.

"I know! I'm going to contact the Space Garrison headquarters!" He promptly ran out of the command centre after the announcement. The others gaped after him for a while.

"Hey Mirai! Wait up!" Ryu spluttered and tried to follow him before a voice stopped him.

"Wait Ryu!" Ryu turned towards the owner of the voice while frowning. "Let him go alone."

"Yes captain." Ryu told him albeit reluctantly.

Mirai headed to the roof as fast as he could. Along the way he tried to find any logical reasons why his Master was heading to Earth. He shook his head after a while. _'No time for negative thought. The Headquarters will surely give me the answers that I seek.'_

He arrived on the roof in recorded time. He turned his head around conspicuously to make sure that no one's there. He didn't wanted to waste more time by answering the questions that would follow later. He willed his Mebius Brace to become visible on his wrist. Mirai closed his eyes and concentrated.

 _'To Ultraman Zoffy. Sir, I need to speak with you as soon as possible, preferably with Ultra Father. This is an urgent matter. I will wait your transmission at the GUYS Headquarters. Please respond as soon as you can. From, Mebius.'_

He shot the message to the direction of Land of Light. After that, he ran back to the command centre. He garnered several annoyed look when he accidentally pushed peoples out of his way. He burst inside and panted.

"Right now we wait." He told the others while huffing.

 _Land of Light_

Ultra Father paced restlessly in his office. It's been almost a day without any words from Taro. He was getting worried but he managed to conceal it from everyone. He decided to go to the top of the Headquarters tower to enjoy the peace and quiet that place provided. He smiled thinly when he saw his wife had already beaten him there. She was clasping her hands in front of her chest while looking at the sky.

"Marie." He murmured quietly as not to startle her. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Taro." She said without looking at him. "Do you think he's alright?"

He sighed. "I don't know."

"He never made this kind of behavior before." She said without preamble. "Even when he's angry or feeling hurt, he would sent words or flared his sign to the sky to tell us he's alright." She let her hands hung limply at her sides. "Ken, I'm worried."

Without hesitation, Ultra Father hugged her wife tightly to him. She clung to him while small tremor wracked her body. Ultra Father rubbed her back lovingly while murmuring soothing words. They stayed like that for a while.

"Let's get back to the Headquarters." Ultra Mother straightened herself.

"You're not going to the hospital?"

"No. I don't feel like it. I want to stay with you today."

Ultra Father nodded. He guided his wife out. Their walked had been accompanied by silence. They entered the command centre and saw Zoffy typing something at the main monitor. Zoffy turned around when he saw who had came in.

"Ultra Father, Ultra Mother." They nodded at him.

"Anything to report?"

"No. We are still trying to search the origin of the disturbance that happened yesterday. With so little lead, I'm not sure if we can know anything." Zoffy shook his head in dismayed. He looked at both of them carefully.

"Still no news on Taro?" Their slumped shoulders told him everything. "Have either of you tried to contact him?"

"Since the last 5 hours. He's not responding at all." Ultra Mother interjected with a sigh.

"Don't worry. Maybe he's went to someplace first." Suddenly a beep sounded from the main monitor. Zoffy walked briskly and pushed a button. "Mebius?" Zoffy sounded puzzled.

"What is it Zoffy?" Ultra Father walked towards the main monitor.

"Mebius sent us a message. Here." He pushed a button and the message played on the monitor.

"What's so urgent that he needed to contact us all of a sudden?" Zoffy said to no one in particular after the message ended.

"Do you think it's about Taro?" Ultra Mother asked anxiously. Ultra Father sighed.

"No sense of us wondering about it here. Zoffy, established the connection between us and the GUYS Headquarters now." Ultra Father ordered tersely.

"Yes, sir." He typed furiously and stood back facing the monitor with Ultra Father and his wife after he finished. After a while, the image of Mebius in human form appeared.

 _"Sirs!"_

He bowed politely to the three of them. They saw the band of Earth protectors stood at attention from the back, awed recognition painting their faces. They nodded slightly to them. Ultra Father took a step forward to address Mebius.

"Mebius. What is it that you want to tell us?"

 _"Sir. I think it's better if I show you this transmission."_

Mebius made a hand sign and one of his teammates scurried away and pushed a button. The image of Mebius had been replaced with fighting that had been occurred in space. Ultra Father widened his eyes after he saw who had been fighting. He heard his wife shocked gasped beside him.

"Taro?" Zoffy said incredulously. He couldn't believed his eyes. He snarled angrily when he saw the enemy pounded on his little brother without mercy. How dare he harm his otouto. He will pay for that!

Meanwhile, Ultra Father had curled his hands into fists. He felt his body shaking in rage while his vision turned red. He took a deep breath to prevent himself from unleashing his fury right there. Too consumed with the feeling of hopelessness that surged from within, he startled when a shaking hand gripped his tightly.

"My son." Ultra Mother spoke in pained voice. He answered by caressing her hand tenderly. They couldn't afforded to give in to their emotion. They needed to act as a commander first and grieving parents second. Ultra Father reigned in his emotion and watched the transmission with a detached look. He forced himself to assess the enemy strength and weakness and tried not to wince with the beatings that his son took. They all stood in silence after the transmission ended.

 _"Sir? Has Master Taro contacted you?"_

Mebius timid voice snapped them out of their reverie.

"No. Not yet. He might be indisposed right now. I will send a team to scout the nearby nebula. We can trace his wherebout from his residual energy. Meanwhile, Mebius you and your team will keep an eye on any suspicious activity. Try to locate him on Earth. He might had crash landed on Earth." Ultra Father instructed.

 _"Yes, sir!"_

"Dismissed." Mebius saluted them and the screen turned black. Ultra Father glanced down on Ultra Mother.

"Don't worry. Our son is tough. We will find him."

"I hope so." She whispered.

"Zoffy. You will take over. Both of us will be in our room if you need us."

"Yes sir." Zoffy answered softly. He watched sadly to their retreating figures. He turned back and schooled his feature to acceptable level.

"Time to deliver the news to the others."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _I have something to tell all of you. Please assemble yourself at an earliest opportune moment. Zoffy._

Hayata frowned at the sky while watching the message. A beeping sound made him scrambled to find his phone in his jacket. He took the call when he saw the name of his three brothers on the screen.

"Did you see that, nii-san!" Hayata winced when Hokuto practically yelled his ears off. He distanced the phone from his ears a bit and rubbed it to ease the ringing.

"We all see it, Ace. No need to yell in the phone." Dan softly rebuked his younger brother. They all heard a mumbled 'sorry' from Hokuto.

"What do you think Zoffy nii-san want to tell us?" Goh interjected.

"I don't know but we better obey. We will meet tomorrow evening at Seven's place. His place is far more secluded so that no one will question us if we do something out of ordinary." Hayata concluded. They all agreed and promise to meet at allotted time.

"I hope everyone's okay." Hayata sighed.

"You're late, nii-san." Dan remarked from the front door. He opened the door and ushered him in. Together, they went to the backyard where Goh and Hokuto were already waiting for him.

"Sorry. There's some business that I have to take care first. Let's start now." They all nodded. With practiced eased, Hayata shot his sign to the sky. They waited for a few seconds before Zoffy responded.

 _Prepare to receive transmission._

Hokuto quickly turn on the computer and slid it in front of them. They waited in tensed silenced before the image of Zoffy popped in.

 _"Hello everyone."_

Zoffy greeted them stiffly. From his tensed shoulder and the way he carried himself, they knew immediately that something was amiss.

"Zoffy nii-san. Is something wrong?" Hayata took the lead as the eldest brothers there.

 _"Yes, I'm afraid."_

Zoffy sighed wearily. They watched in alarmed as their ever stoic brother looked exhausted and ready to collapse in any given moment. Hokuto rushed in to ask the question that lingered in everyone minds.

"Is it Father?"

 _"No. Not Father. He's alright."_

"Mother?"

 _"No."_

"Taro?"

Their fears had been confirmed when Zoffy stiffened. They gasped in shocked.

"No." Goh spoke breathlessly. Dan tightened his hold on Hokuto shoulder, afraid he would bolted and acted recklessly.

Hayata took a step forward and asked, "What happened?"

 _"I think you better watch this transmission."_

Zoffy imaged rippled and the vastness of space replaced it. "What the…" Hokuto trailed off when he saw the reason of the transmission. They gasped in horror when they saw Taro had been beaten by the unknown enemy. Goh gritted his teeth in anger. He took a deep breath and tried to reign in his temper. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his brothers mixed emotions painted on their faces.

"How do you get the transmission?" Dan asked with barely concealed rage after the transmission ended.

 _"Mebius is the one that notified me. One of the Earth satellite had been shattered in the fight, prompting them to check for malfunction."_

Hayata narrowed his eyes in anger. "What do you want us to do?"

 _"Make a swipe check on Earth. The other Ultra Warriors are checking the nearest nebula to search for any sign of Taro. We're still not sure if he's crash landed there. I want you to cooperate with Mebius and his team. This is our top priority now. Dismissed."_

The screen turned blanked. Dan crossed his hands in front of his chest. He furrowed his brow in confusion. Why Taro?

"What should we do, nii-san?" Hokuto asked softly. He looked so lost and helpless that made Goh couldn't helped it but patted his shoulder tenderly.

"Why Taro?" Dan blurted suddenly. Every head swiveled towards him in confusion.

"What do you mean, Seven nii-san?" Goh frowned.

"From the transmission, we can safely assume that the enemy obviously knew that Taro is the son of Ultra Father. The question is, did he specifically targeted Taro or Taro had been at the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"It's the question for another day. You heard Zoffy nii-san. Finding Taro's wereabout are our top priority. Tomorrow morning, we shall head to the GUYS Headquarters and meet Mebius and his team. I'm going to send Mebius a message first."

With practiced eased, Hayata thrusted his hand upwards and a ball of light emerged. It blinked out of existence after he imparted it with the message.

"Come. We need to rest. We will have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." They obeyed and followed Hayata into the house.

Meanwhile, the situation at the GUYS Headquarters were not as peaceful as it seemed. Teppei and Konomi were trying to calculate the trajectory of the place where Taro might crashed. The others had scouted the nearby places while asking questions to the civilians whether they had seen any strange things occurring lately.

"Any luck?" Every head swiveled towards the trio at the entrance.

"No. Nothing at all." Ryu sighed when he answered Captain Sakomizu. Marina and George sprawled on their seat after their uneventful day.

"Be patience. We may have something later on. Where's Mirai?" Captain Sakomizu asked.

"He's on the rooftop. Said he have something important to take care of." George shrugged.

"Very well. Teppei had several places that he want you to check it out. We should…"

"Guys, guys!" Mirai hollered from the outside. The captain stopped mid sentence and cocked his head to the entrance. Mirai stood panting with a big grin painted on his face.

"I've got a message from Ultraman. They're coming here tomorrow to help with the search!"

"Seriously?!" Teppei almost knocked his chair down when he stood hurriedly with an excited face. George rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. Everyone knew with Teppei obsession with everything related to the warriors from nebula M-78.

"Who are 'they'"? Marina interjected before Teppei could opened his mouth and spouted facts about ultra warriors. Captain Sakomizu sent her a grateful nod for her interruption while Ryu grinned behind his hands.

"Ultraman, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace." Mirai listed the name of his superiors that were coming.

"The Ultra Brothers? Wow, the situation must be dire enough for them to send their best here."

"Well, actually they're not on the Land of Light to begin with. Last I heard from Master Taro, they're stranded here and need some time to charge their energy to open the portal to the Land of Light. Not to mention that Master Taro is the son of Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, two of the most powerful warriors from my planet. The fact that he is the youngest Ultra Brothers didn't help. You know what they did with the youngest. They will protect him and make sure that he will stay safe at all times." Mirai rambled and didn't saw the astonished faces of his teammates.

"Ultraman Taro is the son of Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra?!"

"Ultramen have parents?!"

George and Konomi yelled simultaneously. Every head turned towards her. An awkward silenced descended following her statement. She fidgeted nervously on her seat. Mirai cocked his head towards her.

"Yeah. How do you think we were born?"

Konomi blushed and mumbled incoherently under her breath. The others snickered while Mirai furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is there something that I need to know?"

"Ignore them Mirai. They just acted childish. When are they coming?" Captain Sakomizu smiled at him.

"Tomorrow. They will contact me when they arrive."

"So we still have time to map more of the possible location. We need to be more diligent. If the enemy can defeat Taro like nothing, that means he is a threat that to be deal accordingly."

They nodded solemnly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am so sorry my fellow readers. I'm so very busy with my life right now. I know it's not an excuse. So to make it up I will post another chapter after I finished this one. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 4**

Narumi strolled happily on the road. She would sometimes stop for a while to catch her breath while admiring the scenery. She smiled when she saw the weather was perfect for her to harvest herbs that she's going to need for medical purpose.

"Miss Narumi!" she stopped when she heard a shout from behind. She smiled brightly when she saw three eight years old kids running towards her. She waited patiently for them to arrive.

"Daichi, Rina, Tomoe." She greeted the three panting children. "What are you doing here?"

"We want to play at Yuki's house. Where are you going, Miss Narumi?" Rina smiled with the cuteness of an eight years old.

"I'm going to the forest up ahead to harvest some herbs and pluck some flowers to plant at my garden." She answered patiently.

"When will your fiancée come here?" Tomoe asked innocently.

Narumi stiffened. She knew that they meant nothing with the question but it stirred some painful emotion with it. She pushed down the memories of the past and focused on the present.

"That's a secret. Run along now. You don't want to be late to Yuki's house."

"Right! Bye Miss Narumi. See you later!" Daichi waved at her and dashed forward. The two girls scrambled to follow their friend. Narumi chuckled softly.

She trudged slowly to her intended location. With no one's around, she played the memories in her mind. The memories that brought her joy and misery.

 _A 27 years old Narumi strolled happily besides her 29 years old boyfriend. They had been in a relationship for 4 years already. Her boyfriend had suggested for them to go to Paris to celebrate it. Currently, they were enjoying the nice view on top of Eiffel Tower._

 _"Raito, are you alright? You look nervous." Narumi pointed out._

 _"Nervous? Why would I?" Raito answered too quickly. His eyes darted around. "Look, it's almost sunset. Why don't we stand there?" Raito tugged Narumi's hand. She frowned but let it slide._

 _They walked hand in hand to the edge of the tower. Narumi gasped softly. She was speechless. The view was mesmerizing._

 _"Beautiful, isn't it?" He remarked. He glanced down when he heard nothing from her. He smiled tenderly when he saw she was too captivated to respond. He put his hand on her waist. Subconsciously, she laid her head on his shoulder. They enjoyed the rare moment of silenced before Raito remembered the reason they were here. He turned to face her and took her hands in his._

 _"Narumi, it's been 4 years already, right? How time flies," he began. Narumi nodded though he could saw her features had became a bit confused. "That day in the library, how should I knew that "excuse me, can you please pass that book to me" could lead us to a conversation about medicine and traditional herbs? You are a very persistent lady, never afraid to voice your opinion to me. That's one of the reason that I fall in love with you."_

 _Raito knelt down on one knee. Narumi had widened her eyes. Her mind had already grasped what was this all about but her body was still in shocked. She couldn't believed that this all happening._

 _"Your smile can always brightened my day. I always anticipated your call. Your voice can soothe all my worry, all my sadness. There's no one else that I rather spend my entire lives with," he fumbled in his pocket. His hand stilled and he looked at her right on her eyes. "With that being said, will you do the honor and become my wife?" He presented her the most beautiful ring she ever laid her eyes on. She gasped. For a while, he only heard his pounding heartbeat reverberated on his ears._

 _"Yes! Yes!" she squealed happily. He grinned and twirled her around. They laughed together in joy._

Narumi snapped out of her memory. She smiled bitterly every time she played the memory on her mind. She shook her head. "Snapped out of it, Narumi. It won't bring him back." She sighed.

She would knelt down occasionally to pluck the herbs if she saw it had potential as ingredient to concoct medicine. She was too absorbed on her task that she almost stumbled when she tripped something. She managed to cover her mouth from crying out in fright when she saw a leg poking from outside the bush.

"Hello. Sir, are you alright?" Silence greeted her. She watched her surrounding warily before she made up her mind.

She walked hesitantly towards it. She parted the bush a bit to reveal a figure of a shoulder length black haired man laying on his stomach. He wore a black slack and white shirt layered with black coat that had a strange symbol at the back. She knelt down and put her shaking hand on his neck to search for a pulse.

"He got a pulse." She whispered to herself when she found one. It was weak but it's still there.

She put a hand on his shoulder to change his position and to made him laid on his back. She was very careful not to touch the bruised and bleeding spot in fear to injure him more. She watched worriedly when she saw blood still trickled down from somewhere on his head. She supported his head as not to jostle him. With great care that only possessed by a doctor, she heaved him. She gasped and almost let go of his head when she saw his face. Even though it's marred with bruised and even discolored a bit, there was no mistaking the figure that unconscious in front of her.

"Raito."

 _GUYS Headquarters_

"They're here!" Mirai suddenly jerked on his seat. His face broke into a grin when he identified the source of unknown energy approaching. With vigor, he ran out of the headquarters with the others following closely behind. From a distance he saw four figures walking towards them. He stopped and saluted them when he came face in face with them.

"Sirs! Good to see you after all this time."

"Good to see you too, Mebius. I just hope we could have met you under better circumstances." Hayata shook his hand. He smiled when he saw a small crowd stood behind Mirai. "Don't you want to introduce us to your comrade?"

Mirai laughed sheepishly when he forgot to introduce each other. The Ultra Brothers smiled in amusement when they saw one of Mirai's comrades, (Teppei, they reminded in their minds) watched them with childlike wonder on his face. When it came to Captain Sakomizu turn, the four of them scrutinized him closely before nodded in recognition. No one saw the exchanged because it happened in a matter of few seconds only.

"Nii-san, I think it's better if we use our human name here. It will not attract attention." Goh interjected.

"Very well. All of you know me as Ultraman. But my human name is Shin Hayata. Please to meet you." Hayata introduced himself.

"I am Ultra Seven. You can call me Moroboshi Dan." Dan nodded at them.

"Ultraman Jack. My alter ego is Hideki Goh." Goh smiled.

"And I am Seiji Hokuto. Better known as Ultraman Ace."

"Welcome. Let's talk inside." Captain Sakomizu ushered them inside.

"Any news?" Dan asked them as soon as they came inside their command centre. Mirai sighed.

"No. No news whatsoever. What do you think happened?"

"We don't know. But I'm sure there is a sinister reason why the alien's here. Possibly the only one who knew his reason is Taro. That's why we need to find Taro."

"With the beating that he took. I'm afraid to think of his condition when we find him." Goh crossed his hands in front of his chest.

"Damn it. We are wasting time thinking about it here. We need to go out there and search him, not talking about it here." Hokuto vented his frustration at the lack of result. He was getting up halfway when hands latched on both of his arms. He turned to his left and right and saw Dan and Hayata gripped him tightly. Both of them had stern expression on their faces. Reluctantly, he sat down back.

"Sorry." He apologized grudgingly. "It's just frustrating, you know. Knowing my otouto is out there, injured and possibly dying but not knowing where he is to save him."

"Don't think we don't understand your feeling. He's our otouto too. Remember?"

Hokuto's face turned contrite when he heard Dan's words. He took a deep breath and uttered a soft apology but the others waved it away.

"Right now we need to make a plan. Do you have a map?" Captain Sakomizu snapped his attention towards Hayata when the man looked at him questioningly.

"Uhh yes. Here." Captain Sakomizu handed him a map of Japan. He blushed when he had been caught staring at the family drama that unfolded in front of him. He glanced towards his subordinates. They were also staring dumbfounded at the event that transpired. Only Mirai looked solemn, an unlikely expression that had never been wore by the young ultra.

Suddenly all the ultra in disguised in the room stiffened. They sat rigidly with unseeing eyes for a few seconds before they shook their heads. All of the human there watched anxiously. They were not sure whether that's a normal occurrence for the warriors. Mirai suddenly walked towards the main monitor and pushed some button.

"Something's happen?" Captain Sakomizu asked with a frown.

"Zoffy nii-san is calling." Hokuto answered without a glance. Simultaneously, the warriors stood in front of the monitor with hands clasped behind their back. Mirai stood behind them as they were his superiors. The feature of Zoffy suddenly appeared.

 _"I see that you have arrive." Zoffy nodded to show them his approval. They nodded back. "Any progress?"_

"Nothing yet. We're still marking the possible area. We still have some forests and isolated residence to check it out." Hayata reported. Zoffy sighed.

 _"Very well. Keep me updated. Zoffy out."_

The monitor turned blacked. They resumed their seats and watched each other.

"Let's continue. We have so much work to be done."

 _Land of Light_

"Anything?" Zoffy whipped his head too fast that he almost gave himself whiplash. He exhaled the breath that he didn't noticed he'd held when he saw who was it.

"Ultra Father." He greeted. "Ultraman, Seven, Jack and Ace had arrived to the GUYS Headquarters. They're collaborating with the humans to search from the ground and air. Our forces here had search the nebula. They found traces of Taro energy signature alongside some ruined metal. We believed that it was from Taro's bracelet."

"Got anything from it?" a bit of desperation leaked from Ultra Father's voice. Zoffy took some time to formulate his answer.

"No. It was too mangled. I'm sorry." Zoffy spoke softly the last words. Ultra Father put his head on his hands. He knew he shouldn't acted like this but he couldn't cared less. This is his son, for crying out loud!

"Sir." He jerked back when Zoffy put his hand on his shoulder. "We will find him. I promise." He nodded wearily.


	5. Chapter 5

**_As promise. The second chapter. Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 5**

Narumi stood watching the stranger that lied on her bed. She managed to drag the man to her house with a bit of struggle. She was lucky no one saw her brought him home or there would be questions. She had dressed his wound to the best of her ability even with her limited supply. True to her prediction, the man had a broken rib, two cracked ribs, contusion along the right side of his body and burns on his arms. Not to mention the numerous bruises that adorned his body. She was very sure he had a concussion but how severe it was could only be known after he woke up.

She sighed while seated herself beside him. Subconsciously, her hand stroked his pale cheek tenderly before she stiffened and clasped her hand on her lap to prevent it again. She fidgeted a bit on her seat before she gave in and continued to stroke his cheek. She watched the stranger that wore her fiancée face.

"Who are you? You look so much like Raito but you can't be him. It's impossible. Raito was…" She choked on her sob. She couldn't helped it but remember that event. The event that changed her life forever.

 _"Where is he? It's been 10 minutes already." Narumi tapped her foot impatiently while checking her watch again. Sometimes, she craned her neck to try and spot her fiancée among the sea of people._

 _"Sorry love. Heavy traffic." Raito pecked her on the cheek before seated himself. She huffed indignantly and crossed her hand over her chest._

 _"You're late. Again."_

 _"I know, I know. I'm sorry, okay? Have you order yet? I'm hungry." He called the waiter to them._

 _"Whose fault is that?" She grumbled while he chuckled and ordered for the both of them. His gaze lingered on her face after the waiter left._

 _"What?" she asked while discretely tried to watch her reflection for anything on her face._

 _"You're beautiful." He blurted suddenly._

 _"I'm still mad at you, you know." Narumi glared half heartedly while blushing. Raito chuckled at her expression. They ate while conversing softly._

 _"Raito." Narumi looked up when she heard a voice between them. There stood a blonde woman who smiling at her fiancée. She tried to squash the feeling of jealousy that rose inside her at the sight of the beautiful woman._

 _"Lisa." Raito greeted her. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm going to a movie with my friend. Why didn't you came to my house this evening? I wait for you for two hours, you know? I really hope that we can go to dinner together." She practically whined at him. Narumi watched them with narrowed eyes. She looked suspiciously when Raito looked nervous all of a sudden._

 _"Lisa, this is Narumi. My future wife." Raito practically leaped out of his seat and introduced the women to each other. Both of them eyed each other critically. Lisa stared at her for a while before smiling thinly._

 _"Nice to meet you." Narumi only inclined her head in greeting. She watched impassively after the woman excused herself._

 _"Who is she?" She spoke after a while._

 _"Just a friend."_

 _"Just a friend?" Narumi parroted mockingly. She glared at him while he tried to avoid her eyes. "I'm done here." She stormed out._

 _"Narumi, wait!" Raito jumped and chased her. He managed to grab her arm to stop her. "Please listen to me first!" He begged her. She yanked her arm out._

 _"There's nothing to explain!" she yelled at him. She saw the people at the alley watched them but she didn't care. "All this time when I ask you to go out and you said you're busy, you went to her?!"_

 _"No, love. Let me explain. She…"_

 _"I'm tired hearing your excuse." She cut him off. "Goodbye." She turned her back to him and crossed the road. She was too wrapped with her thought that she noticed too late when Raito shouted to her._

 _"Narumi, look out!"_

 _"Wha-"_

 _She had turned halfway when something shoved her out of the way. She was sent barreling to the pavement. She hissed when she scraped her knee and arms from the impact. She looked up only to see Raito laid in the middle of the road._

 _"RAITO!"_

 _She screamed and ran to him. She fall to her knees and cradled his head on her lap. Raito made a gurgling sound from the back of his throat. His chest heaved from the effort he took to breath. Every breath resulted with more blood trailing down his lips._

 _"Narumi…" he choked off. The blood flowed freely from his wound. She shook her head to shush him. Her attention was to him solely._

 _"No, don't speak. You will be fine. Help!" she screamed to the people crowded around her. She felt rather than heard that help was coming._

 _"I'm sorry." Raito struggled to breathe. He looked at her eyes and smiled weakly._

 _"I…love…you…" his chest stilled after that last declaration. The light in his eyes dulled to nothingness. She gasped and rocked him to her._

 _"No…no…" she spoke in denial. His head lolled with every movement. She fainted when the shock was too much for her to bear._

Narumi jolted back to the present when she felt something trailed down her cheek. Her hand brushed the tears from her face. She took a deep breath to control her emotion. She couldn't helped but blamed herself for the death of her fiancée. After Raito's funeral, Lisa had came to explain the truth to her. He wanted to surprise Narumi for their wedding, so he consulted with Lisa to book the best package for their honeymoon. She was so depressed after she heard the news so she quit her job and moved here.

She opened the stranger coat and put it aside. She unbuttoned his shirt and recoiled slightly when something sharp jabbed her finger from his breast pocket. Hesitantly, she took the object and frowned. It was like a star, only in red and blue. She put it on top of his coat. She tried to maneuver him to change his shirt but a hand grabbed hers tightly. She gasped and looked down to see a pair of onyx eyes regarding her carefully.

"Who are you?" He croaked before coughing weakly. Quickly, she raised his upper half body to sitting position and helped him to drink some water. After that, she lied him down.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked apprehensively. The man tilted his head upwards and frowned.

"I…don't know. Who am I?" He looked at her. She didn't knew what to answer him but when the eyes in the face of her dead fiancée staring at her for answer, she saw Raito all over again. She took a deep breath and answer.

"You're Raito. Tohsaka Raito."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He was tired. So very tired. But when he felt a hand touched him, he knew he needed to wake up. It's like a reflex that had been honed for a very long time for him to grab that hand. He squinted to see a woman in front of him.

"Who are you?" He croaked and couldn't stop the fit of coughing that assaulted him. He felt the woman raised his body but couldn't stop her. He gulped slowly when a cool rim of cup touched his lips. She lied him down after a while.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked. He frowned and tried to remember.

"I…don't know. Who am I?" He gave up when nothing came to mind. He looked at her inquisitively when she hesitated. Finally, she answered.

"You're Raito. Tohsaka Raito."

"Raito?" He said that name in hope to spark something, anything in his memory but still nothing. He said it over and over in his mind but it felt different. Somehow, in his heart he felt that it was not his name.

"No…no. It's not. Tell me!" He panicked. He could felt some deep urgency in his mind that he needed to do something but he couldn't grasped it. He tried to get up but she pushed him down.

"Raito, stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!" That woman shouted over his flailing limbs. He shook his head to clear his thought. A bout of dizziness assaulted him and he could felt his movement slowed. Darkness crept upon him before he realized belatedly that he's going to faint.

Narumi sighed tiredly when 'Raito' fainted. She didn't knew what came upon her to tell him that he's Raito. But when he told her that he didn't remember anything, she took her chance to have her Raito once again beside her. She had suspected amnesia, but she just hoped that it was a long term memory loss. Even if he remembered in the end, she hoped he had started to love her at that point and would not leave her.

She cleansed him the best that she could. She washed his shirt and coat and decided to put it in a box with the star. That two item along with the strange star were a connection to his past. She decided to hide it so that he would took time to regain his memory. She brew some tea and put some calming herbs in it. She walked into the room that she put him.

"You're awake." She exclaimed when she saw he leaned heavily on the wall. She suppressed her instinct to shudder when he snapped his head to her when she entered. She realized on her mind that it was unnatural to have that very good reflex.

"Here, have some tea." She poured some into his cup. He nodded and cradled the cup in his hands. He turned his attention towards the swirling tea.

"I'm sorry." He spoke suddenly.

"For what?" She frowned. He raised his head and looked at her right in the eyes. She blushed with that attention.

"For almost hurting you. I'm panicked when even my name couldn't jogged my memory. So, I'm sorry."

"Understandable. I will react the same way if I'm in your shoes." She shrugged.

"So, I know my name is Tohsaka Raito. But what is yours?" He smiled. She widened her eyes when he smiled the same way her Raito would smile.

"You alright?" The smile vanished and replaced with concern. She nodded her head when there's a lump in her throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. It's been a long time since I saw you smile. It's overwhelming." She managed a weak chuckle. "My name is Narumi. Kousuke Narumi. I'm your fiancée." She answered after she took a deep breath.

"My…fiancée? Really? What happened to me?"

"A week before our wedding, you had been involved in an accident. You had been hit with a car. Doctor told me that you're in a coma, so I asked their permission to bring you home. I hope to try to cure you using medicinal herbs." She told him after she tweaked the story a bit.

He sat passively after she told him. Even the story couldn't jogged his memory. He sighed. Maybe it's not his time to remember his life.

"Do you think you can tell me about myself? My childhood, my career, our relationship. I want to know everything." He decided.

"I'll be happy." She acquiesced while beaming happily.

 _GUYS Headquarters_

"Damn it!" Goh swore loudly while running his hand on his head in frustration. All their search had turned futile. They had searched almost everywhere in Japan and needed to span their search outside Japan if nothing came out. Goh whirled around to get out before a hand stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere but here. I can't just sit here and waiting." He spoke while gritted his teeth.

"No. Wait for their preliminary search first. Then we will go together." Hayata reasoned.

"But nii-san…"

"Control your emotion. You don't want Hokuto to catch on your tone of voice." Hayata warned. The three of them turned simultaneously to watch their brother. Hokuto sat listlessly on a chair. He fixated his gaze to the corner. He seemed to block everything from his mind.

"He's alright?" Goh asked softly. Dan sighed.

"He's blaming himself. Somehow, he got a misconception that if he's at the Land of Light, Taro will not missing." Silence for a while. "Maybe, he's right. If we didn't too caught up in human affairs, we will be home right now. Taro will not face it all alone."

"Let the past behind us. We need to concentrate on the present." Hayata interjected even though he agreed with the notion. If they didn't delayed maybe Taro will not face the challenge alone. He couldn't told his brothers about it or they would be crushed.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have new places." Teppei spoke meekly. She handed them a map that had been marked with new potential places.

"Thank you." Hayata accepted with a nod and a smile. Dan walked towards Hokuto and whispered softly in his ear. He nodded to ascertain that he understood. Together, they walked towards their brothers who had been studying the map intently.

"Alright. We will go alone to cover the area so that it will be much faster." Hayata said and gave their respective search places. They nodded to show that they agreed. After a quick briefing, they dispersed to carry on their duty. In their heart, they hoped that today would be the day that they would had any lead on their search after two weeks their otouto had been missing.

 _Land of Light_

Ultra Father walked slowly towards his home. It's been two weeks already but nothing. He tried not to entertained the negative thought about what could had happened to his son. For now, everyone on the Land of Light had knew about the disappearance of his son. Everywhere he went, he would got pitying looks from them. He needed to be strong, not only as the Head of Space Garrison but also as a husband.

"Marie?" He furrowed his brow when the silence greeted him when he entered. He headed towards their bedroom but it was empty. He smiled sadly when he realized where's his wife holed up. He walked to the last bedroom and opened it slightly. There was his wife, sitting on their son bed while staring into nothing.

"Marie?" He touched her shoulder lightly before he sat beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just admiring our son's touch on his room. You know he hate it if we scramble his things here." Ultra Mother smiled.

"Yes. I still remember what happened when Ace took his things without permission. He sulked for three days before Seven and Ultraman managed to coax him to forgive his brother."

"And Jack got a black eye from Ace for laughing in the background." Ultra Father added. They both chuckled before silenced settled in again.

"I'm worried for Taro." She confessed softly. He looped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Me too."

"Where is my baby?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Raito trudged slowly around the house. He had been here almost two weeks already. Narumi had told him everything about himself. But he got no emotion whatsoever attached with the retelling. He was confused. Sometimes he got the feeling that he needed to remember something important. But everytime he struggled to remember, it escaped him. It frustrated him to no end because he would got migraine when it happened.

"Mr Raito!" He turned around and saw two girls running towards him. He smiled when he recognized them.

"Rina, Tomoe. What's the hurry? Where are you going?"

"Hi Mr Raito. We are going to the playground. Are you feeling well today?" Rina asked sweetly.

"I'm feeling better today. Where is Daichi?" He asked while craned his neck to spot the third member of the trio.

"Daichi will wait for us at the playground. Bye, Mr Raito!" Tomoe answered while nudged Rina to hurry.

"Be careful you two!" Raito shouted after them. He watched Tomoe pulled Rina's hand to propel her to go faster while simultaneously guiding her. He frowned. That looked familiar. He hissed when he had been assaulted with a sudden headache. He wavered and tried to find something to grab when his knees buckled under him.

 _"Slow down, nii-san! I'm tired!"_

 _"Don't be a baby, otouto! Hurry up or we will be late!"_

"Raito, Raito!" He felt himself been shaken to awareness. He opened his eyes slowly and flinched when the brightness of the sun made his headache worse. He sat up slowly with the help of Narumi.

"What happened?" His voice trembled.

"You tell me. I found yourself outside like this. What exactly happened?" She furrowed his brows in concern. He sighed.

"I'm…not sure. I heard two voices. They were brothers. But there was no image. Just a fleeting voices. Do you think it was from my childhood?" He asked.

"Impossible. You're an only child. I'm sure it was nothing. Come. Let's bring you inside." She changed the subject quickly in hope he would not inquired about it again. She supported half of his weight. He staggered forward while trying not to lean too much on her. He gasped for breath after he lied down in the bed.

"Thank you." He managed to utter that words in exhaustion. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Sleep." She ordered him. He had already closed his eyes. His breathing evened out and his feature smoothed to childlike innocence. She smothered him a while before she got out.

 _GUYS Headquarters_

"Guys, we have company." Teppei exclaimed from his station. The others rushed forward and crowded in front of the monitor.

"Where is it?" Captain Sakomizu asked.

"There." Konomi showed them a map with a red dot on it. She magnified it and they saw a monster rampaging in the city. Suddenly the communicator beeped to signal there was an incoming call.

"Sir, it's from Hayata-san!" Teppei exclaimed.

"Put it on speaker."

 _"Captain Sakomizu, we saw the monster. We're sorry but we can't help you much. We still do not have enough energy to transform. Rest assured that we will do everything in our power to help from down here."_

"Acknowledge and thank you for your help." He smiled slightly.

 _"You're welcome. And Mebius, don't act too rash. Even if Taro is not here, we can still discipline you as your superiors. See you later."_

The communicator clicked. Captain Sakomizu whirled around to face his subordinates. All of them stood in attention.

"Alright. Guys, Sally, Go!" He deployed them.

"G.I.G!" They saluted and rushed out. On the way, Marina glanced at Mirai and smirked.

"So, you're quite a handful kid, hmm? Always in trouble when growing up?" She said slyly. The others noted the blush that adorned his cheek. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Really, Mirai? I never pegged you as a naughty kid. You're too innocence." George chimed in.

"I always acted before thinking. That always caused me trouble in the past. Doing the opposite from what people told me to do. I always gave Master Taro headache for him to discipline me." He smiled sorrowfully.

"What kind of disciplinary action that Ultraman Taro always took?" Ryuu asked curiously.

"Well, he's our Lead Instructor. It's like a principle in human term. Although he's the principle but he's still teach the children. So every teacher needed to consult him for every disciplinary action that they needed to take. He didn't like to punish children so he would take the children aside and went through with them about their mistakes. After that, he would assigned detention by cleaning up the coliseum."

"That's not too bad. What your worse punishment?" Marina frowned.

"Ahem. He would grounded me and I needed to be escorted wherever I went." Mirai looked sheepishly towards them. They stared at him incredulously.

"Grounded? That's a kid punishment. What did you do?" George asked bemused.

"I went into the forbidden territory. On my planet, we have other inhabitants. We sheltered some peaceful monsters who seek refuge with us. They had one condition. They didn't wanted us to trespass their territory."

"Let me guess. You trespassed it, right?" Ryu rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I'm curious! They refused to tell us why the need of secrecy so I just wanted to know what they were hiding." He defended himself. "Anyway, Master Taro got wind about it. He intercepted me just in time before the monsters pulverized me. Since then Master Taro would kept me in tight leash. He didn't trusted me to go anywhere because he said I would attract trouble. I'm surprised when Ultra Father told me that Master Taro was the one that recommended me to become Earth next protector." Mirai smiled wistfully. The others grinned before George thumped Mirai's shoulder.

"Let's hurry up and deal with the monster. Then we can continue to search your Master." Mirai smiled widely before nodded.

"How are they doing?" Dan said after he arrived at Hayata's place. Hayata locked his gaze on the battle between GUYS crew and the monster.

"Not good. He's agile and fast. They are having difficulty to shoot him."

"And we're stuck here and can do nothing." Hokuto sighed in exasperation.

"We better help the civilians to safety. That's the least that we can do." Goh nudged his brothers before he sprinted to an elderly woman who stumbled from the earthquake. Dan and Hokuto nodded and split up to help too.

"Right now Mebius is our only chance." Hayata spoke softly before he followed suit.

"This isn't working!" Ryu yelled after their jet had been hit from the monster. He struggled to regain control of the jet before it crashed on the ground. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Mirai unbuckled his safety seatbelt.

"I'm going to transform to Mebius." Mirai said to him. He nodded.

"Be careful." He warned his comrade. Mirai nodded. He raised his left hand and the Mebius Brace appeared. He swiped it with his right hand. The item glowed brightly before he simultaneously yelled, "Mebius!"

A shower of light assaulted Ryu. He shut his eyes tightly against the brightness. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Mebius standing in front of his jet. He showed him his two thumbs up and Mebius nodded. Mebius took fighting stance in front of the monster.

Ryu clicked his communicator and spoke directly towards George and Marina. "Come on. We are going to help Mebius!"

"Roger!" both of them acquiesced.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _'Where is my baby?'_

Raito snapped his eyes open and gasped. He could felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He shakily sat on the bed while leaning his head on the wall behind him. Even when he closed his eyes, he could faintly heard the woman calling her child. It creeped him slightly to hear it.

He opened his eyes and frowned. It just dawned on him that the house was too quiet. He reached for a glass of water at the table beside his bed before his eyes saw a piece of paper beside the jar. Curiously, he opened it.

 _'Raito, I'm going to buy some grocery. You just rest, okay?_

 _Love, Narumi.'_

He rolled his eyes in fondness. That woman never stopped to mollycoddle him. He knew she love him very much but for now he couldn't returned her feeling wholeheartedly. He might had some feeling for her. Whether it was love or affection, he still didn't knew. He still needed some time to sort out everything.

He rose slowly from the bed and wandered to the living room. He made himself comfortable on the couch in front of the television. He was bored out of his mind when nothing worth seeing on it. He just clicked on the remote control without care.

"What?" His hand stilled when he saw the news of the newest attack of the monster. His eyes scanned rapidly on the news headline. His eyes grew wide with every sentence. Without thinking of what he was doing, he shot out of the couch and headed to the outside. He didn't knew why but he felt he must went there as soon as possible.

 _'At last, Ultraman Mebius is here to save us!'_

He turned around sharply when he heard the reporter statement. He stood rooted on his place when the figure of Ultraman Mebius emerged on the scene.

"Ultraman…Mebius?"

He moaned piteously and put his hands on his head. He felt his head had been pounding with a sledgehammer. Every pounding of his head had been accompanied by his thundering heartbeat. He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and realized belatedly that he had fallen to the floor. He curled to his side while still grabbing a fistful of his hair on his hands.

There was a flash of something, of recognition on his mind. But it was gone as soon as it came. He reached for it again but it slipped away, avoiding capture. He groaned when the pounding increased on his head. His mind felt like it was being shredded to pieces.

"Stop it, it hurts too much." He whispered while shaking uncontrollably. His eyes clenched shut tightly. Tears had threatened to fall from his eyes. He cried out in pain when he couldn't stand the torture anymore. He was too occupied with the pain that he didn't realized that a golden light had shot upwards to the sky when he yelled. He welcomed it when the darkness claimed him again.

"What?" The four Ultra Brothers gasped and looked around. Even Mebius faltered for a second before continued his attack. Just now, they felt a sudden surge of power coming from somewhere. It was too similar to Taro that made them freeze to the core.

"Nii-san! That's…" Hokuto trailed off.

"…Taro's signature, I know." Hayata continued.

"That's mean he's here!" Dan spun wildly to try and felt where the power coming from. Goh had already tried to pinpoint the direction where it's coming.

"It's no used. It was too sudden and abrupt. As soon as it had been released, it dissipated. I believe it was accidental." Goh sighed frustrated.

"Sirs!" They turned around simultaneously. They saw Mirai was running towards them. They waited patiently for him to catch up.

"It was Master Taro, right?" he said out of breath.

"We believe so." Dan nodded.

"I knew it!" Mirai pumped his hand upwards with vigour. The others chuckled and shook their heads at Mirai's enthusiastic reply. Then he frowned. "But why didn't he come and see me? He know I'm here so if he need assistance he can come and see me. Did I anger him or somehow?" He bit his lower lips worriedly and slumped his shoulder.

"No, Mirai. I'm sure it's not that. Maybe there's something happening that prevented him to come and see you." Goh smiled reassuringly to the young ultra. He forgot sometimes that Mirai looked up to Taro so much and seek his approval for anything that he did. He had formed a bond with Taro, a bond that much more closer than student-mentor relationship.

"Mirai, do you think GUYS Headquarters can help us determine where the energy coming from?" Hayata asked abruptly. Mirai nodded and beamed happily. "That's settled then. Let's go to the headquarters first. We will determine our next move from there."

"Mirai!" The ultras in disguised turned towards the voice. They saw Ryu, Marina and George were running towards them.

"What happened back there? We saw you wavered for a second when you fought that monster." Ryu asked him with a frown.

"We felt a power surge from somewhere." Mirai answered while looking at the three of them.

"A power surge? Who?" Marina widened her eyes in shock.

"It's Taro." Goh confirmed to them.

"Do you know where it's coming from?" George asked excitedly.

"No. It ceased immediately after it was released. We were lucky to have felt it at all."

"This is not the place to discuss about this matter. We will head back to the headquarters to report our latest discovery to Zoffy nii-san." Hayata interjected and ushered them to go. The GUYS crew watched amusedly when their resident happy-go-lucky teammate walked with bouncy steps along the way.

"Good job, everyone." Captain Sakomizu greeted them in the command centre. He watched perplexed when they entered with an uncharacteristic enthusiastic expression. Even their guests wore a satisfied smile.

"What happened?" he asked, puzzled.

"Captain, we may have spot Master Taro just now." Mirai spoke with exuberance.

"Really?" Teppei sat up straighter in his seat. The others nodded excitedly.

"That's why we need you to check the location of the power surge. Check if there is any spike of power just now." Hayata said and took his seat. The other Ultra Brothers sat with dignity. Without preamble, Teppei and Konomi went to the monitor and typed a few commands. They watched the stream of information in silence when Teppei spoke in triumph.

"Yes! I got it." He displayed his findings on the main monitor. The others stared transfixed on the map.

"Where is that?" George asked.

"Approximately 200 kilometres from here. There." Konomi magnified the map and it showed some remote area.

"Can you narrow it down?"

"Sorry sir. This is the smallest area we can narrow it down for you. We're afraid if we narrow it more, we will miss Ultraman Taro location." Teppei answered Goh with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine. Thank you for your effort." Hokuto smiled gently to him. He turned towards Hayata. "What should we do now, nii-san?"

"We better check the area now while we still have some free time. We will divide it and go alone so not arouse suspicion."

"You better contact Zoffy nii-san first to tell him." Dan advised.

"Yes, you're right." Hayata nodded. "Please establish the connection." He gestured towards Teppei. Teppei step forward and punched some button. The Ultra Brothers took their position in front of the monitor with Mirai standing behind them. A moment later, the image of Zoffy appeared.

 _"Do you have anything to report?"_

"Yes, actually. When Mebius was fighting a monster, we felt an influx of power coming from somewhere. We're sure it was Taro." Hayata reported in. They watched Zoffy sagged in relief.

 _"Good. Check the area and report to me if there is any news. Zoffy, out."_

The image of Zoffy blinked out of existence. Hayata spun around and watched his three brothers. "Alright. The four of us will go alone to cover more track. We will use the communicator for communication. Only speaking telepathically on dangerous situation. We need to take extreme precaution to avoid the alien from detecting our presence here."

"Sir!" Mirai interjected with a determined look. "Permision to help too!" He didn't voiced it as a request but rather as a statement. Hayata turned to look at Captain Sakomizu.

"Very well. We should help too but we don't know how to detect an ultra presence like you. So we will monitor anything from here. If there is any spike of power just like now, we will tell you the exact location."

"Yes sir!" Mirai saluted happily at the captain. "Guys, I leave it to you for now!" Mirai told the others.

"Don't worry. You just find and bring Ultraman Taro back, alright?" Ryuu answered for the rest of them. The others grinned and nodded. Mirai grinned back and followed his superiors out.

 _Land of Light_

Zoffy strode to the Ultra Father's home with a purpose. He hoped the news that he brought would lessen the parents distraught over the disappearance of their son. He knocked succinctly and took a step back. He didn't waited long before it opened.

"Yes, Zoffy?" Ultra Father greeted him. Zoffy graced Ultra Father with a smile. The latter widened his eyes and ushered him inside. He sat down and watched Ultra Father hurried towards where he presumed his bedroom. His gaze wandered towards the spacious living room.

"Zoffy. Do you have any news about Taro for us?" his eyes snapped towards Ultra Mother. Her husband sat beside him and held her hand tightly.

"I believe so. Not long ago, they felt a spike of power when Mebius was fighting a monster. They identified it as Taro." Zoffy told them and watched their reaction. Ultra Father's eyes swam with emotion but the one that he could discerned was relieved. Meanwhile, Ultra Mother stood up and almost walked outside if not for her husband's hand gripped her wrist tightly.

"Where are you going, Marie?"

"We should go to Earth and find our son…"

"No." Ultra Father cut her words. "Let them search first. We should not interfere."

"Ken! That's my son we are talking about!"

"He's my son too!" He roared loudly, causing Zoffy to stumble back in shock. His wife squared her shoulder defiantly. "He's our son. But we need to trust them. Trust that they will do anything in their power to find Taro. And most of all, trust Taro. Trust our son to come back to us. Trust that our love will guide him back to us." He spoke calmly. They stared at each other's eyes. Ultra Mother slumped her shoulder in defeat.

"I'm sorry. Yes, you're right. We need to put our trust on them." She lowered her head. He put his finger under her chin and raised it.

"It's fine. But never accuse me to love him less than you. I love him more than my life." He hugged her tightly to himself. They enjoyed the rare moment of intimacy before the sound of a throat been cleared snapped them to awareness. They blushed and reluctantly broke apart. They turned their attention towards their forgotten spectator, Zoffy. Zoffy meanwhile tried to look anywhere but them.

"I agree with Ultra Father. I think we better give them a chance to conduct their own search first." Zoffy tried to diffuse the awkward situation. His gaze focused on the wall behind Ultra Father.

"Yes. Very well Zoffy. You may go." Ultra Father dismissed him. Zoffy walked hurriedly but still dignified outside. Ultra Father and Ultra Mother watched him go and chuckled.

"He had some restraint. I still remember Taro's reaction when he stumbled upon us in an intimate embrace." Ultra Mother commented.

"Oh yes. He was very vocal with it. He had yelled in shock and closed his eyes tightly before locked himself in his bedroom. He even pleaded to us to never did that in his presence." He chuckled. He took her hand in his and rubbed it gently.

"I have a feeling that they will find our son. Don't worry." He soothed her worries.

"I believe you." She muttered gently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _'We love you too much too let anything happen to you.'_

Raito woke himself to the sound of someone bustling around. He heard the phrase but he didn't knew who could had said that to him. It held warmth and unconditional love that made him giddy. He contained the giggling that almost burst forth from his mouth. He turned his head to the side and saw Narumi tidying his room.

"Narumi." He whispered hoarsely. She spun around quickly and widened her eyes.

"You're awake!" he flinched when she accidently raised her voice. She muttered her apologize. She brought him cool water to soothe his parched throat.

"What happened?" he asked after a while.

"I don't know. I just came back from the shop to see you unconscious on the ground." Tears filled her eyes. "Don't scared me like that again. When I see you like that, I thought that…" she sobbed and cried on his chest. He squirmed but put his hand on her back nonetheless.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine, see?" he patted her back uncomfortably. She nodded but still sobbed harder. He sighed internally and let her cried. Moments later she subsided.

"Sorry." She whispered hoarsely.

"It's fine." He shrugged. He tried to raise his body to sitting position but failed.

"Raito, what are you doing?" Narumi tried to prevent him from sitting up but he shook his head.

"I'm tired to lie in bed anymore. I want to sit down."

"But you…"

"I'm fine." He insisted and glared at her sharply. She stiffened and took a step back in fear. He softened his gaze when he saw her reaction.

"I'm sorry. But I don't like to be confine in bed. I'm going to walk around." He stood and took a moment to get his bearing.

"I'll come with you." She was half way standing up before Raito shook his head.

"No, please. I need time to sort everything out. Sometimes, I had dreams that do not match with what you told me. I need some peace and quiet to try to remember and make sense of the dreams."

"It's just a dream." She whispered softly.

"But dreams sometimes come from our subconsciousness." He retorted. "Or is there something that you hide from me?" He crossed his hands in front of his chest and watched her reaction. He saw her barely concealed flinched. He furrowed his brow and filed it in his mind to be contemplated later.

"Alright. But be careful, okay?"

"Don't I always?" He joked to diffuse the tense situation. Her smile looked strained. Before he walked out, he patted her shoulder once to indicate that he would be okay.

He walked slowly along the path to the park. He inclined his head when the people there waved him. Almost everyone knew he was Narumi's fiancée. There were not many people at the park at that time. He sat on one of the bench there and sighed when his ached muscles relaxed. He closed his eyes to enjoy the peace. But the peace was shattered a while later when the sound of a crying child snapped his eyes open.

He saw a little girl fell down and scraped her knee on the pavement not far away from where he was sitting. On whim, he stood and approached the little girl. He knelt down and inspected her knee.

"It's nothing. Don't worry, you will be fine." He shushed her. Without thinking, he hugged her and patted her back tenderly. He didn't knew but he felt it was a normal thing for him to do.

"Rina!" a woman's yelled snapped him out of his reverie. He saw out of the corner of his eyes, a woman hurried towards them. He released her and turned towards the woman.

"Rina. What happened?" that woman checked the girl to ensure that there was no other injury.

"Your daughter?" She nodded. "She fell down and scraped her knee. Don't worry it's just superficial." Raito said to appease the frantic woman. That woman thanked him profusely but he just waved it off. He watched the woman led her daughter home with a small smile. That scene stirred some buried memories from his mind. There was a flash of a woman tended to her wounded son. He wanted desperately to believe that she was her mother but the memories were too swift for him to make sense.

"You're very gentle with that girl." He turned around and saw a young man standing behind him. He watched the young man wore an orange oriented uniform with an acronym of GUYS. He furrowed his brow when the presence of the young man struck a familiarity within him. He ignored him and walked to the bench he was sitting earlier. It was silence a while before the sound of footsteps following him. He smirked.

He waited until the young man had settled beside him. "What are GUYS doing here?" He asked bluntly.

"Oh, we're searching for someone. He had been missing for almost a month now." The young man sighed dejectedly. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hibino Mirai." Mirai beamed happily at him.

"Tohsaka Raito." He told him his name. He was having a fight within himself. Half of him wanted to be left alone but half of him wanted Mirai to stay and kept him company.

"You know, you reminded me of someone when you comforted the young girl just now." Mirai blurted suddenly. He glanced at him.

"Oh?"

"You reminded me of my mentor. He's the one who taught me when I'm little. He's always patience with me even when I've been a brat. Even when he's punishing me, he would always be gentle with it." He smiled reminiscently.

"Where is he now?" Raito asked curiously.

"Missing. He's the one who I've been searching. I miss him." He sighed and put his head on his hands. He didn't saw Raito had turned pale during that admission.

There was something in the tone of Mirai that sparked something in his mind. He faintly heard a voice in his mind.

 _'Master Taro, I'm going now. Will you miss me?' Someone asked cheekily._

 _'Yes, Mebius. I'm going to miss your tendency to get into trouble.' The other replied fondly._

 _'Taro. Mebius. Who are they?'_ Raito gripped his hairs tightly. He winced when his mind felt like it had been stabbed by thousand knives. He moaned slowly.

Mirai was startled out of his reverie when Raito suddenly lean forward while gripping his hairs. He saw his hands were shaking badly and his knuckles turned white with the force of it. He was shocked when he heard a low moan came from Raito.

"Raito? Hey, what happened?" He grew alarmed when he saw Raito to be in great deal of pain. He hesitantly tried to touch his shoulder. Before his hand came in contact with him, Raito suddenly straightened himself.

"I apologize. I have been outside for too long. I need to rest." He said stiffly.

"Do you want me to escort you home?" Mirai asked worriedly. Raito shook his head.

"No need. I can manage." He got up stiffly. He just took a step before he stumbled. Mirai managed to stop him from falling face down by grasping his elbow. The moment his hand grasped Raito's elbow, he had been hit with a sudden burst of powerful energy that seemed to come from Raito. It was too familiar that made him gasped.

"Master Taro?" Mirai gaped. Raito looked dumbfounded for a second.

"I'm sorry?" He frowned. He stiffened when Mirai suddenly rushed forward and engulfed him in a hug. He pried him off frantically. He unconsciously put some distance between them.

"What are you doing?!" He almost yelled in shock. He shuddered a bit from the unexpected contact.

"Master Taro, it's me. I'm Mebius, your student. Don't you remember me?"Mirai pleaded. He tried to take a step forward but stop when Raito step back in anger.

"I don't know what foolish nonsense that you spout but I'm out of here." Raito turned and walked away. Not to be deterred, Mirai tried to stop him by putting his hand on Raito's shoulder. That prove to be a mistake when not only Raito managed to evade him, but his face got acquainted quickly with the ground. He groaned and spit the mud in his mouth. He looked bemused to the red faced Raito.

"Try to attack me like that again and I will break every bone in your body. Do you understand me?" Raito hissed the words. His instinct told him to help the young man but he was afraid. The young man had called him Taro, just like the one in his memory. His heart break when Mirai looked lost for a second even if he didn't knew why.

"You really don't remember me?" Mirai asked, heartbroken with a tint of curious in his voice. He was pretty sure the older man in front of him was Taro, his master because he exuded the exact power just like the one he knew Master Taro had. Master Taro or Raito glared at him sharply.

"I don't know what game you're playing but it stop now. I'm out of here." Raito whirled and stalked away. Mirai looked at him for a moment before he decided to follow him home.

Raito didn't even aware that Mirai was following him home due to the state of his distracted mind. His thought was too jumbled to make sense of what had really happened. His head was pounding fiercely at the time that he reached home. He saw Narumi was waiting for him in front of the door.

"Raito!" She hurried towards him when she saw his eyes were unfocussed. He staggered and collapsed into her when she was near enough. Mirai almost blew his cover when he saw the state of his master but he held back. He was afraid of the reaction of his mentor when he saw he was being followed.

"Come on, come on. Don't ask questions. Bring him inside now." Mirai chanted under his breath while spying from behind a tree. A sharp pain made him glanced downwards. In his panic, he didn't realized that he had clawed at the trunk of the tree. He glanced at the pair again and sighed gratefully when he saw the woman half support, half dragged Master Taro inside the house. He leant his head backwards and relished the thump produced due to the effect of the back of his head collided with the tree. He needed some time to process everything.

He jerked in surprised when his communicator vibrated from his pocket. He composed himself and snapped it open.

"Mirai here."

 _'Mirai, where are you? You didn't check in with us. What happened?'_

"I believe I have found Master Taro."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mirai stood from the bench at the park where he met Taro earlier when he saw the Ultra Brothers practically running towards him. He bowed slightly towards them when they neared enough.

"Where is he?" Hokuto searched around them with wild eyes. He calmed a bit when Hayata put a hand on his shoulder to restraint his frantic movement. Mirai lowered his gaze. They glanced at each other briefly with an uneasy feeling. If the ever enthusiastic young ultra in front of them looked downtrodden, something bad surely had happened to Taro.

Hayata steeled his gaze. "Tell us." He ordered.

With a deep breath, Mirai launched his story. The four brothers listened raptly with varying emotions. There was confusion, shock and most of all devastation. They couldn't believed that their dear brother had forgotten completely about them. There was no more precious bond than the bond within family, Ultra Father once said.

"Impossible! I don't believe it." Goh exploded after the story finished. He paced irritably for a second before he made up his mind and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dan stopped him.

"I must see it with my own eyes." He barely took a step before Hayata spoke.

"No. I will go with Dan first." Hayata said firmly.

"Nii-san! We have the right to know about our brother too!" Hokuto almost yelled in outrage. Only the thought that there were human lurking nearby stopped him.

"Come on Hokuto. Let's find our otouto." Goh turned sharply and walked away. Hokuto nodded.

"Jack! Ace! Do you really want to defy your brother now?!" Hayata cried out in anger. They froze and turned slowly towards their nii-san. Hayata glared at them while Dan crossed his hands in front of his chest and looked in disappointment. The two disobedience ultra shuffled awkwardly towards them.

"Sorry, nii-san." They uttered in desolation.

Hayata sighed wearily. "No, it's fine." He brushed off their apology. "The reason why only Dan and I will go first because we need to gather information. We need level headed ultra for this mission. You will only overwhelm him. If he truly had loss his memory, we need to ease ourselves into his life. After that, we will try to coax him to meet both of you."

Goh and Hokuto looked in appreciation. They both nodded eagerly. Hayata turned towards the squirming Mirai. He looked like he didn't wanted to be there and became a spectator of the sibling argument.

"Mirai, show us where Taro live." Mirai jumped in surprised when he had been addressed suddenly.

"Yes, sir!" He nodded eagerly. Everything was better than watching your superiors bickering among themselves.

Goh and Hokuto bid them farewells and turned to go back to the headquarters. Along the way, Mirai tried to make some small talk but he ceased talking after he saw his elders were preoccupied with Taro's situation. He stopped and gestured towards the house not too far away from them.

"That's the house." He whispered and watched surreptitiously around the house. He didn't saw anyone there but one could not be too certain. If the reaction of Taro earlier should be taken into account, then he shuddered to think what would happened to them if he saw them skulking around here. Hayata nodded pensively after a while.

"Very well, Mirai. You can go now." Hayata dismissed him. He gratefully obliged but not before wishing them luck.

"What are we going to do, nii-san?" Dan asked softly. Hayata sighed.

"For now, we wait."

 ** _GUYS Headquarters_**

"You're back. Where are the others?" Captain Sakomizu greeted and frowned when he saw no one trailing behind Hokuto and Goh. Goh smiled wearily.

"We may have found Taro. My brothers are there. Mirai will follow shortly." Goh answered. Both of them sat down with a tired sigh.

"Isn't that a good sign?" Konomi asked meekly.

"It is if Taro didn't lose his memory." Hokuto said with a wry smile.

"Sirs!" All of them turned to look towards Teppei. "There's a call from Ultraman Zoffy." Both of the ultra-in-disguised glanced at each other briefly. At once, they straightened themselves.

"Put him through." Goh ordered. Teppei punched the button and the image of Zoffy emerged. Zoffy looked haggard. For everyone, they just saw a stern and unflappable commander but they knew better. Under that stern demeanor was a person who loved his brother more than ever.

 _'Report.'_

"We have found Taro." Zoffy gasped and looked at them in wonder. He looked disbelieved for a while before his face broke into the widest smile they ever saw.

 _'Where is he?'_

Hokuto bit his lower lips to avoid from chuckled freely. Imagine, their eldest brothers who always maintained his calm and collected behavior almost jumped in joy. His eyes wandered to behind them to search for their missing brother.

"Zoffy nii-san, calm down. He's not here."

 _'What do you mean he's not here? Didn't you said that you found him?'_

Zoffy looked perplexed at them. Hokuto glanced at Goh and gestured for him to tell the story. Goh straightened his posture and began the story. Zoffy wore a blank mask along it. Even when Goh had finished, he still remain emotionless. But they could saw a slight slumped of his shoulders to indicate his shock and grief.

 _'That was…unfortunate. I will tell Ultra Father and Ultra Mother about it. Have Ultraman and Seven send their official report as soon as possible. Dismissed.'_

Zoffy cut off the connection. The GUYS crew stood silently in contemplation.

"What are you going to do now?" Captain Sakomizu addressed Goh to break the silence.

"For now, we wait."

 ** _Land of Light_**

Zoffy knocked Ultra Father office and entered after he heard a faint permission to enter. He tried not to glance at the disarray state of the office. There's a cluttered mess on the table with papers strewn everywhere. Ultra Father was slumped on his seat. He was massaging his forehead and glanced upwards.

"Zoffy?" He greeted and studied Zoffy's face. There's a faint trace of, relief? He widened his eyes and whispered.

"Zoffy, is he…"

"You better call your wife, sir."

Without a pause, Ultra Father contacted his wife. They didn't needed to wait long before she came barreling into the office.

"Ken! Is it true?" She panted. He scrambled and took his shaking wife into his arms. He led his wife to the couch with Zoffy following quietly behind them. He motioned for Zoffy to sit down. After they settled down, they turned expectantly towards Zoffy. Zoffy sighed.

"Please keep in mind that even I didn't have the actual picture. We need to wait for Ultraman and Seven for official report. But because you're his parents, you deserve the preliminary report." Without skipping a beat, he told them everything he knew. Their face showed shock first before turned to agony.

"My baby!" Ultra Mother wailed. Her husband enveloped her in an embrace and rocked her back and forth. She sobbed and her body shuddered in grief. Even Ultra Father shed some tears. Zoffy couldn't stand the somber atmosphere so he stood and paced a bit.

"I want to go there." Ultra Mother wiped her tears and turned to get out. Zoffy watched, hoping Ultra Father would stopped her but to his shock, his superior just stood there frozen.

"No!" Zoffy unconsciously yelled and brought the attention to himself. He flushed in embarrassment. He almost flinched when Ultra Mother directed her glare to him but he stood his ground.

"Explain yourself." Even when she was worried sick about his only son, she still managed to instill fear in everyone. _'That's why she's along with her husband are our leader.'_ He thought wryly. He snapped his attention to the present.

"What we know right now is Taro lost his memory. If both of you come down, you will overwhelm him. We don't know what are the effects if it happen. He might lost his memory forever. Either way, we better let the others handle it."

"What do you mean by 'overwhelm'?" she hissed at him. Zoffy gulped and opened his mouth to respond before Ultra Father cut him.

"Zoffy's right. Right now, he doesn't know who we are. If we push him, he will flee from us. Let the others establish the connection with him first." Ultra Father said and embraced her gently. She sobbed.

"What should we do now?" she whispered.

"For now we wait."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Nii-san." Dan nudged Hayata who was dozing on the bench. Hayata sat up straighter and took the newspaper beside him. He pretended to read while watching Taro furtively. Dan meanwhile pretended to be engrossed in a book but not actually reading it. He saw Taro strolled leisurely towards them. When he was near enough, they flared their powers a bit to watch Taro's reaction. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Taro faltered and stopped not too far from them. He wore a puzzled expression and continued walking past them warily.

"Did you see that?" Dan whispered under his breath.

"Shush. Don't do anything suspicious. Let him come to us."

Dan arranged his posture from stiff to relax and non-threatening. He almost laughed out loud when he saw Taro squirmed on his bench while looked at them with a confused expression.

 _'Come on, otouto. Take the bait.'_ He urged from his mind.

Raito bit his lower lips in indecision. When he passed the two strangers, there were a strange sensation from them. He frowned and watched their face carefully. He was pretty sure he never saw them before. He watched them surreptitiously while having internal battle within himself.

 _'Shall I go to them?'_ He thought, uncertain. He looked his surrounding but he didn't knew what he was searching for. He sat there for a while before he took a deep breath and made his way there.

 _'Yes! The bait had been taken.'_ Dan thought happily.

 _'At last.'_ Hayata sighed, satisfied.

"I'm sorry." Both of the ultra snapped their eyes upwards and watched him. They looked at him critically to make sure there was no long lasting injury from the fight. Meanwhile, Raito almost took a step back from the intense stare that had been directed to him from the strangers.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and saw the two elderly men shook their head as to clear their thought.

"Yes?" Both of them smiled at him albeit a bit forced. Raito shuffled his feet a bit. Hayata smiled in reminiscence.

 _'That's what Taro will do if he's nervous.'_

 _'This is a bad idea. Very bad idea. I should not come to them.'_

"Why don't you sit here." The one who wore a farmer's outfit said and interrupted his thought. The other one nodded and smiled softly. Raito sat down hurriedly between them.

"So, what's your name?" The other one asked him.

"Tohsaka Raito."

"My name is Shin Hayata." The one who asked his name said. This," he gestured towards his companion, "is my brother, Moroboshi Dan." The one who told him to sit down inclined his head in greeting.

"Brother? You don't look alike." Raito watched both of them in concentration. He didn't saw any family resemblance from their feature.

"Brother-in-arms actually. He's my older brother. Or do you think family are restricted by blood only?" Dan asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah. Family is the one you can trust with your life. You can trust them to save and protect you when the time comes." Raito answered automatically. He frowned.

 _'Why did I said that?'_

Dan almost raised his hand to ruffle Taro's head before he stiffened. He put it down jerkily.

 _'No. It's not the right time.'_

 _'I'm sorry. I failed you, otouto.'_

Dan and Hayata thought simultaneously. Raito looked at them and saw sadness painted at their faces.

"You okay?" He asked hesitantly. Both of them quickly put their smile on their face.

"Just remembering our brother. You know, you look just like him." Hayata sighed.

"Oh? It must be a coincidence then. Where is your brother?" Raito asked, curious. Their slumped shoulders told him what he wanted to know.

"Oh. Sorry." He said meekly.

 _'Stupid, stupid. First question you ask and you have already hurt their feelings. Marvelous.'_

Raito berated himself. The two ultra smiled fondly when they saw his guilty expression. They could guess what was playing in his mind.

"Don't worry. You didn't hurt our feelings." Hayata placated him. He looked at them with wide eyed expression.

 _'How did he know what I'm thinking about? Can he read my mind?'_

"I can't read your mind. From your expression, I can guess what you're thinking about." Hayata spoke calmly. From his side, he heard Dan tried to muffle his laugh.

 _'Holy shit!'_

"And stop cursing. It is not a proper manner for a gentleman." Hayata looked at him sternly although he was almost bursting with laughter. He saw Raito blinked with wide eyed expression.

 _'Adorable, as always. Show us that expression and we will move heaven and earth just for him.'_

Unknowingly, Hayata and Dan thought the same thing. Raito looked at them back and forth. He sighed and slouched on his seat.

"I'm not going to ask." He decided finally. Dan burst out laughing when the ordeal was over. Even Hayata snickered. Raito looked at them indignantly for a while before he gave up.

"So, what brings you here?" Dan asked him innocently. Both of them knew why, but they wanted him to tell them first to build some rapport.

"Oh yes!" Raito straightened himself. "When I passed you just now, I felt something. I don't know what. But one thing for sure, the feeling originated from both of you. What is it?" He asked curiously. Dan glanced at Hayata. He's not going to interrupt whatever explanation his nii-san was going to make.

"So you feel it?" Hayata pretended to act surprised. He nodded and feigned to mull the discovery in his mind. Dan smirked inwardly. His nii-san always had the flair for the dramatic.

"So?" Raito asked, exasperated. He felt that they knew but for some reason, refused to tell him.

"Ah sorry, sorry." Hayata apologized. "But for me to tell you, you need to meet some other people too. Only then can we tell you." Hayata smiled innocently. If Raito still retained Taro's curious behavior, he would go.

"Who is it?" Raito rolled his eyes. They really had pulled his legs.

"Some of my brothers too. I wanted them to meet you and gave their opinion for you. Do you agree?"

"Fine. When?"

"Tomorrow. Same time as today?"

"Alright." Raito said grumpily. He sat up and turned to leave. "I'm leaving you two old coot here. Bye." Raito crossed his hands over his chest and walked away. Due to their ultra abilities, Hayata and Dan could still heard Raito grumbled along the way. They turned to each other and shook their head in fondness.

"This will be quite interesting, nii-san."

"I know, Seven. I know."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"How did it go?" Hokuto and Goh rushed forward to meet their brothers with Mebius behind them. Hayata sat down and stretched his body while Dan rolled his eyes.

"It's good. Taro agreed to meet us. We will bring you tomorrow." Dan replied when it seemed his nii-san didn't wanted to answer them.

"And how did you convince him?" Hokuto arched his eyebrow, curious.

"I have my way." Hayata answered smugly.

"You mean your persuasive method, right?" Goh said dryly. Hayata just shrugged his shoulder.

"You don't want to know." Dan told the rest of GUYS crews when they seemed itching to know the story.

"Zoffy nii-san contacted us just now." Hokuto blurted out.

"Oh? So, you had already tell him about our finding, right?" Hayata questioned.

"Yes, but he want your official report as soon as possible." Goh interjected.

"Very well. We will send it right away. Dan." Hayata called Dan and they conjured a sphere of light. They put their hands on top of the hovering sphere and closed their eyes.

"That is our way of communication. Much easier and simple. And that's our language." Hokuto pointed out helpfully to the slack jawed humans. Goh chuckled.

"Done." The two elder ultras stepped back and raised their fist upwards. The sphere hovered for a second before it shot upwards.

"Whoa. Where's that sphere go?" Teppei said, awed. His eyes still glued to the place where the sphere was hovering before it vanished.

"It's on his way to our planet." Hayata explained. He turned towards Goh and Hokuto. "Tomorrow, we're going to see Taro."

"Really? Will it be okay?"

"We need to jog his memory somehow. Maybe with familiar presence, something will click on his mind." Dan told the others.

"Wait! Did you find his transformation item?" Mirai cut them suddenly.

"Transformation item?" Goh frowned. "No. Why?"

"Isn't transformation item part of our lives? It carry our signature. Even if Master Taro didn't remember us, his transformation item can help him remember." Mirai babbled enthusiastically.

"You're right! We completely forgot about it. Good job, Mebius." Mirai grinned shyly.

"We need to ask him with subtle. If there is a miniscule of doubt in his mind, he will lost to us forever." Hayata grim voice shattered the bubble of happiness that spread among them. The Ultra Brothers nodded gravely.

"We need to use our cunning and wit to win his trust. And to get our brother back."

 _With Raito_

"I'm back." Raito knocked politely and entered. He glanced Narumi briefly before plopped down on the couch.

"You're late. Where were you?" She frowned and crossed the distanced between them and sat down opposite him.

"Park." He uttered a syllable and closed his eyes. He could felt Narumi gazed at him unwaveringly and managed to still his body from squirming.

"You know, I met some interesting people at the park today." He tried to strike a conversation, hoping that she would direct her gazed somewhere.

"Oh? Who was it?" She spoke with curious tone.

"Two elderly people. I just met them just now but I swear I know them from somewhere else. But I don't remember where." He spoke with frustrated tone. He snapped his eyes open and looked towards Narumi. For a split second, he could felt that she stiffened when she heard about the news.

"You alright? Do you know them?" He held her gaze for a moment and tried to read her body language.

"I'm fine. I don't know them. And I'm very sure that you don't know them either. What's their name?" She tried to speak nonchalantly but failed. Raito could heard her wavering voice.

"Shin Hayata and Moroboshi Dan." He looked at her sharply. His trained eyes could detect a slight flinch but he didn't knew why. It frustrated him to no end.

"Oh." He waited her for a while if she had any more comment about that but she kept her silent. He huffed angrily to himself and stood up.

"Where are you going?" She spoke hastily and scrambled to stand up.

"To my room. I'm tired." He walked briskly and closed the door to give the impression that he didn't wanted to be disturbed. She sat down heavily and put her head on her hands.

"Oh no. They might be someone from his past. What should I do?" She clenched her hands in agitated manner. She sat still as a statue but her mind ran for miles. She stood up abruptly after a while.

"No one will take Raito from me again. No one." She vowed and walked out briskly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Raito? Where are you going?" Narumi's voice halted his movement. He turned away to face her.

"I'm going to meet the person from yesterday. Why?" He arched one eyebrow in question. He furrowed his brow when he saw she bit her lips in indecision.

"I'm going with you." He looked shocked for a second before he shrugged his shoulder.

"Suit yourself." He slowed down his pace to match his companion. He glanced at her furtively. She had a hard glint on her eyes. He frowned in suspicion.

 _'There's something fishy about this situation. But what?'_ He thought contemplatively.

Along the way, Raito kept glancing towards Narumi while furrowing his brow. She knew he was thinking about her peculiar behavior. There were a few times he wanted to ask her but then he snapped his mouth shut and kept his silence. The silence was awkward. Both of them tried to think of something to say but reluctance to be the one who's going to break the silence first. At last, both of them gave up and just kept their thought to themselves.

"He's here." Dan suddenly said. He nudged his brothers and tilted his head sideways before he choked. Goh frowned at the reaction and took a glance at their approaching brother. He did a double take after he saw the reason why his brother was so shocked.

"Taro?" He stuttered in response. He knew he was ogling his brother with wide eyed expression when he saw Taro's steps faltered and uncertainties painted his feature. He shook himself when he heard Hokuto snickering from the background.

"Wow. Who knows our otouto have hook himself with a human?" Hokuto tried to contain his laughter. Indeed, the reason they were so shocked when they saw a human female possessively hooked her arm with Taro. He cheered inwardly while appearing calm and collected outside.

"That's enough. Here they come." Hayata scolded lightly at his brothers. He's the only one who looked composed. He turned to the pair and plastered a smile. He got up and his brothers followed his lead.

"Hello Raito. We meet again." He shook his hand. Raito gave Hayata and Dan a small smile. He frowned when his gaze strayed to Goh and Hokuto. "They are my brothers that I told you about. This is Seiji Hokuto," Hokuto waved at Raito. "…and this is Hideki Goh." Goh smiled and nodded at him.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Tohsaka Raito." Raito greeted and shook their hands. Automatically, he felt a jolt, the same one he felt when touching Hayata and Dan yesterday. He jumped when he felt someone touched his shoulder lightly, and saw Narumi looked at him worriedly. He smiled to indicate that he's fine. The others looked intently at his reaction and stored the information to be pondered later.

"And who is your friend here?" Hokuto suddenly asked mischievously. They saw Raito blinked bemusedly for a while before he widened his eyes.

"Oh, yes! This is Kousuke Narumi." Raito spoke sheepishly. Narumi mock glared at him.

"Your fiancée. Don't forget that." She pouted. The others gasped in surprised.

"Your fiancée?!" Goh blurted. He winced when Hayata jabbed his side roughly.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Raito narrowed his eyes at them.

"No, sorry. You didn't told us that you are in a relationship yesterday. We thought that you are single." Dan tried to salvage the situation. He exhaled gratefully when Raito accepted his excuse albeit suspiciously.

"Hey, why don't we all sit down?" Hokuto suddenly spoke to break the tensed atmosphere.

"Ah, yes. Please sit down both of you." Hayata led them to one of the secluded bench to sit down. He tapped his fingers on his knee in distracted manner while thinking on how to breach the topic of Ultra Warriors with a human nearby.

"Ahem." Raito cleared his throat impatiently when he saw no one wanted to speak first. He turned his attention towards Hayata when he deduced that he was the leader of their little group. Hayata raised his head and smiled.

"Sorry. Lost in thought."

"So? Why do you want to see me here?" Raito ignored his apology and came straight to the point. The others were silent and let Hayata do the talking. Meanwhile, Hayata looked undecided for a while before he sighed.

"Have you ever heard about Ultraman?"

Raito looked startled when the question came out of the blue. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"Ultraman. Have you ever heard about it?" Hayata asked almost exasperatedly.

"Uhh, yes. But what it's got to do with the reason you want to meet me?" Raito asked, bemused.

"It's the sole reason we want to meet you, actually. We are Ultramen. More specifically, Ultra Warriors from the Nebula M78, the Land of Light." Narumi gasped and squeezed Raito's hand while her fiancée gaped at the four of them.

"This is a joke, right?"

"I'm afraid not." Hayata answered Raito solemnly.

"You alright, kid?" Dan asked when he saw Raito looked speechless.

"What do you expect after you dropped that bombshell out of the sudden?" Raito retorted after he got his tongue back. He took a deep breath to still his thundering heart.

"Okay, you are Ultramen. Who are you exactly?" He asked with a curious tone.

"I am Ultraman, the first original Ultramen who came to defend Earth once. This is Ultra Seven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace." Hayata introduced every one of them to Raito. They smiled and waved at him when their name had been called.

"Why are you telling me this?" Raito asked after a while.

"Before I tell you why, I must tell you a story first." He waited for Raito to nod before he continued. "There are 6 Ultra Brothers. Ultra Brothers are a group of warriors who had came to defend Earth as their protector. The first one to come is me, Ultraman. Then Seven, Jack and Ace. Our commander, Ultraman Zoffy is one of the Ultra Brothers too although he only came when one of us in trouble. The last one is our otouto, Ultraman Taro."

There was a sharp pain in Raito's mind when he heard that name. He winced and massaged his temple warily. _'Taro. Who are you actually?'_

"Raito? What happened? Are you alright?" Narumi put her hand on his shoulder worriedly. He gave a soft smile to his fiancée before he turned to the self-proclaimed warriors from the outer space.

"Alright. And why are you here?" He questioned them. They looked at each other before bowed their heads in sadness.

"We're looking for our lost brother, Taro." Goh told both of them.

"What happened to him?" Narumi asked, hesitant.

"He was attacked by an alien and crash landed here. We believe that he's in this area." Hokuto continued, staring at them intently. Raito gulped.

"So, you need our help to find him?" He asked.

"No." Both of their eyes turned towards Dan. "We believe, no, we're very sure that you're Taro, Raito."

Raito leapt from his seat and stared at them in disbelieved. Narumi quickly followed and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Do you purposely said that my fiancée, the one that I had known for a very long time is your brother? You're insane." She scoffed at them to conceal her shock. He felt her shaking hand on him but he didn't commented on it. "We're out of here." She pulled him along. He followed her lead silently, still in shock.

"Taro!" Hayata suddenly yelled. She turned around and narrowed her eyes in anger.

"He's not Taro!" She's all but shrieked. He ignored her and stared him dead in the eyes. Raito was mesmerized and stared back at him.

"You feel that something's wrong, right? You are Taro, there's no doubt about it. Please remember. Remember your life. If not for our sake, then remember for the sake of your parents!" Hayata raised his voice. On cued, the others got up. They simultaneously hold their hands out and lights burst out from their clenched hands. Raito squinted his eyes and saw a few symbols floating in the air, just a few centimeters from their hands.

"You're crazy. Let's go Raito." Narumi tugged his hand harshly. He just followed without thinking but not before he cast a final gaze towards the four warriors. He didn't knew why but he felt sadness welled up on his chest at the pain radiating from the elderly men.

"What do you think, nii-san?" Hokuto asked his brothers after the retreating figures lost from their sight.

"Taro lost his memories. Probably his head had collided with the ground with so much force that made him forgot everything. But that woman, Narumi. She lied to us." Dan stated.

"Yes. But why do you think so?" Goh crossed his hands over his chest and furrowed his brows in deep thought.

"Whatever the reason is, only she knows about it. We can do nothing but continue to watch them from afar." Dan sighed.

"I just hope that Taro can regain his memories faster. Bad times are approaching." Hokuto shuddered and kept his gaze locked at the sky for a moment.

"I sense that we're going to need Taro's power sooner than later." Hayata mused aloud.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Who did they think they are? Requesting to meet you and then saying that nonsense to us. Did they think we will believe their silly tale? Please. You didn't believe them, right Raito?" Narumi asked desperately while looking at her lover. Raito looked distracted while walking.

"Raito? RAITO?!"

"What?!" He growled when his train of thought had been interrupted. He glanced at his companion who took a step back in shock. He took a deep breath before he addressed her.

"Sorry. What is it?" He asked calmly.

"You…you didn't believe them, right?" She enquired him meekly.

"Truthfully, I don't know." He said honestly. She spun around and gripped his arms in desperation.

"They were wrong! You're my fiancée whom I have known for several years. We're going to get married and open our own clinic. Their tale was absurd! Don't trust them!"

"Alright, alright!" He said quickly when he saw she's became hysterical. She buried herself on his chest after she heard his affirmation.

"Don't leave me again." Her body shook with silent sob. Instinctively, he put his hands around his shoulder to hug her firmly when he saw her condition.

"You are becoming more emotional the longer I know you. Calm down, alright?" He tsked at her. He was feeling uncomfortable with her display of emotion. She took a few deep breaths to control herself. Reluctantly, she stepped back after she had calmed.

"Much better. Now, let's go home and forget about this matter altogether, okay?" He raised one of his eyebrows to her. She smiled weakly and nodded at him.

"Okay." She croaked out.

"Good. Now, let's go home." He wrapped his hand around her shoulder to guide her home. When his attention had shifted from her, she silently clenched her fist and took a peek of her beloved beside her.

 _'They will never take you from me. Never. Over my dead body.'_

 _GUYS Headquarters_

"Sirs! You're back. How is it going?" Mirai asked enthusiastically towards the Ultra Brothers. They glanced at each other and shook their head.

"We met him but he still didn't remember. I suspect that his head had impacted with the ground with so much force that made him loss his memories somehow." Dan sighed.

"Not to mention that he had tied a knot with a human female here." Goh almost chuckled before he sobered up when he realized the situation that they were in.

"Ultraman Taro have a human girlfriend?" Teppei said with a dumbstruck awed at them.

"Not just girlfriend. Fiancée." Hayata corrected. They gasped. Captain Sakomizu widened his eyes.

"That was…unexpected." He said while frowning.

"Not just for you. For us too. If only we can find his Ultra Badge, it will be much easier to convince him." Hokuto sighed in regret.

"But I thought every transformation item is part of our lives. So that means that it can't part with us, right? It must be near him or he will be restless already." Mirai spoke aloud.

"Yes you're right. But I suspect that woman hide it from him. But I can't fathom her reason or why Taro believed her in the first place." Goh huffed.

"It's pointless to think about that now. We're tired and frustrated. We better get some rest before we think of anything." Hayata got up. The others followed suit albeit grudgingly. "Mebius, I want you to monitor Taro's movement from now. I'm worry that our action today will make that woman to take drastic measure to hide Taro from us. We can't let him to slip from our grasp again. Got it?"

"Yes sir. Don't worry sir. I will make sure to monitor him all the time." Mebius said determinedly. Hayata gave a small smile and proceeded to get out of the control room.

 _With Raito_

Narumi crept quietly to the storage room. Raito was napping on the couch so she knew it was the perfect time to do what she wanted to do. She struggled and lifted a heavy box from on top of a drawer. She stole a glance behind her to make sure that her fiancée didn't decided to suddenly appeared. With a deep breath, she opened the box and took out the item that she had been concealed at the bottom. She stared at the jacket and the strange star intently.

"I won't let anyone take Raito from me again. Over my dead body." She vowed and took both of the items outside. She lit a fire and threw the jacket onto it. She smiled, satisfied when the fire consumed the jacket effortlessly. She almost threw the strange star onto it when a voice spoken behind her made her froze.

"Narumi? What are you doing?" Raito spoke in confusion. She spun around wildly and tried to smile at him although it was more like a grimace.

"Raito! I didn't saw you there!" She walked towards him. She managed to hide the star in his back pocket before she looped her arm around him.

"What did you burn?" From his position he could discerned that it was a piece of fabric. There was a tug in his heart when he saw the item and he frowned. He took a step towards it but her hands stopped him.

"Nothing! It's just my old cloth. You don't need to see it!" Her voice pitched higher and she laughed awkwardly.

"But…"

"Hey let's go for a walk together." She looped her arm around him and guided him away. He looked back once at the cloth and frowned. He didn't knew why but he felt drawn to it. It's liked the cloth called to him.

They walked around the park while chatting quietly. It's more like she's the one who did the talking and he only listened half-heartedly. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he's living a wrong life somehow. He was jerked out of his thought when he felt she touched his shoulder lightly.

"Raito? You're spacing out. Is everything alright?" He could heard worry evident from the tone of her voice. He opened his mouth to assure her that he's alright before he snapped it shut. He frowned and stalked quickly to a stall. She looked alarmed for a moment when he walked away without telling her but calmed down when she saw his direction.

Raito walked purposely to a stall. From everyone point of view, it looked like he wanted to buy something urgently. Unknowingly to all, he had set his eyes to a certain man who's back to him. That man was conversing cheerfully with the stall owner while buying some food. The stall owner smiled to Raito but he ignored it. He clapped his hand to the man's shoulder to get his attention. The man turned while still smiling before he froze when he realized who's behind him.

"We need to talk." Raito said grimly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Mebius."

Mirai who had been lounging on his chair snapped at attention towards his superiors.

"Sir?" He asked questioningly. He saw the four Ultra Brothers entered the control room with grim look on their faces.

"Mebius, I want you to follow Taro wherever he go. Protect him at all cost."

"Did someone targeting Master Taro?!" Mirai widened his eyes in shock at Hayata's words.

"We don't know yet. But we have feelings that something's going to happen sooner or later."Hokuto sighed.

"Alright! I will protect Master Taro. You can count on me." Mirai said determinedly. He started to run out of the control room before he remembered and turned around to face his captain.

"Captain, permission to carry out that order?"

"You have my permission. Go!" Captain Sakomizu gave his permission. Mirai nodded and ran out.

Mirai wandered to the park not too far from Taro's temporary residence. He had spied the house earlier but there's no one there. He decided to go to the park and bought some refreshment while waiting. He waited patiently for the stall owner to prepare his order when he felt someone tapped his shoulder. He smiled and turned around. His blood ran cold when he saw who's standing behind him.

"We need to talk." He gulped when he saw Raito's forbidding expression. Raito clapped his shoulder and steered him away. He could do nothing but to follow him. From his peripheral vision, he could saw a woman looked at them while furrowing her brow. From her expression, he could deduced that the woman was his mentor so-called fiancée.

"Hey, hey slow down. What do you want to talk to me?" Mirai tried to shake him off. A glare from Raito had shut him down. He sighed internally and just let his instructor to drag him away. Raito brought him a few paces more. Still noticeable from some distance but a bit further from eavesdroppers.

"You're Mebius, right?" He widened his eyes when Raito cut straight to the point. He couldn't squashed the hope that blossoming his heart when he heard the question.

"Yes!" A grin broke out of his face. "Do you remember now?" He looked up hopefully.

"No." Mirai deflated a little. "But the others, there were four old men yesterday. They claimed that they were the Ultra Brothers. Is that true?"

"Mmm. They are my superiors. You too."

"Me?"

"You are Master Taro, one of the Ultra Brothers. Your parents are Ultra Father and Ultra Mother, two of the most powerful and influential warriors from the Land of Light. Your parents miss you so much. You need to remember, Master Taro." He pleaded earnestly.

"He's not your Taro!" Out of the blue, Narumi stood in front of Raito protectively. Mirai took a step back in surprised. He almost cowered in fear from the furious expression on the female face before he remembered that he's not the guilty party. He straightened himself and stared back without flinching.

"You are wrong. He's Master Taro. There's no doubt about it." He said confidently.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." She crossed her hands in front of her chest and returned his stare. She won't surrendered Raito willingly, even if he somehow could proved her wrong.

With lightning speed, Mirai grabbed Raito's hand and closed his eyes. A soft glow was emanating from their joined hands to her surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Her shrilled voice didn't fazed him. He just furrowed his brow and concentrated on whatever he's doing. Raito tried to snatch his hand back but gasped in shock when an intricate pattern suddenly appeared on his hand. He watched mesmerized even after the pattern faded back from his hand.

"Sorry. I can summon my own signature with ease but to bring forth others signature is still a struggle for me." Mirai said sheepishly. He recovered from his own bout of embarrassment in a second and looked to his mentor intently. "But you see that, right? Every one of the Ultra Warriors have their own signature. And that's yours." He said fervently. Raito still watched his hand in numbed exhilaration. His mind told him that he still needed more proof before he could trust him. But his heart was adamantly persistent that the young man was speaking the truth.

"Bullshit!" He snapped his gaze towards his companion. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion when he saw she was shaking slightly. She took a step and raised her hand to strike Mirai who stood unwavering. A hand stopped her just before it made contact with his cheek in a mere inch. She gasped and stumbled backwards when she saw who stopped her.

"You're lying." Raito said softly without looking at her face.

"Raito…"

"My name is not Raito, right?" He raised his head and looked at her sharply.

"Your name is Tohsaka Raito…"

"Stop lying to me!" He roared angrily. He pushed her hand with so much force that made her tripped and fell on her backside. She widened her eyes in shock.

"You lied to me? All this time, you lied to me?!" He curled his hands at his side to prevent him from doing something that he would regret later.

"Raito, please. I just… I want…"

"You want what?!" He yelled, cutting her stammering words. "I trust you! I believe everything you said! But this is how you repay me?!" His glare intensified. He watched her scrambled to her feet and clutched his arm in desperation.

"Raito, please. Listen to me first." She begged. He shook her hand from his arm and stepped back. He turned around.

"No. I'm done listening to you. Get out of my sight." He hissed furiously. The tears that gathered flowed freely from her eyes. She took one last look at the back of her beloved before she fled from there. He took a deep breath to center himself. True, he was furious but he was sad at the same times. She treated him with care after he's awaken. He could called her a friend, or possibly more if time was on their side.

"Are you alright, sir?" He jolted from his thought to see Mirai looked at him worriedly. He nodded. He wiped his face from any traces of emotions that present on his face.

"Now tell me. If I'm really Taro, what exactly happened? I want to know everything."

"Very well sir." Mirai took a deep breath and started telling him the story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"So you're saying that I had been attacked by an unknown alien on my way to Earth? And you had been tasked to find me along with the four elderly men that claimed themselves as Ultra Brothers. That's quite a story." Raito said, skeptical.

"It's true, sir. I'm not lying to you." Mirai told him earnestly. He bit his lower lips worriedly when he saw Raito still looked doubtful. His face lit with excitement when an idea struck him.

"Sir, I'm going to show you a proof that I'm really an Ultra Warrior. Watch."

Raito furrowed his brows. He opened his mouth to voice his confusion when there was a bright light that coated Mirai's right arm. Raito gasped in wonder when an item materialized out of the blue and adorned his arm.

"How did you…"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to warn you about that." Mirai grinned sheepishly at Raito shocked exclamation. He flicked his arm a bit and let his transformation item disappeared. He waited for his mentor shock to abate before he continued.

"That's my transformation item. Every Ultra Warriors who have human hosts have it. You have it too. But sorry I don't know what yours were." Mirai's voice turned apologetic at the end of his sentence.

"I never showed you?" Raito frowned.

"You had split yourself with your human host a long time ago. You never talked about it anymore."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Mirai turned his head to the ground. Raito sighed heavily at the contrite expression of his supposed protégé.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." He was taken aback when Mirai beamed happily at him. He looked in confusion before he shrugged off the peculiar attitude.

"What's going to happen now?"

Raito asked Mirai curiously. He opened his mouth to answer when a sudden earthquake rattled the ground that they stood. They stumbled to the ground from the impact but scrambled back hastily.

"What happened?" Raito asked while his eyes darted everywhere. Around them was chaos. Everyone were running to save themselves.

"There!" He whirled around and took a step back in surprise. Behind him was a menacing alien. He grimaced when a sudden spike of pain assaulted his mind as soon as he laid his eyes on him.

"I have a feeling that I should know you. But who are you?" He murmured while stared unblinking towards him. The alien was standing ramrod straight while glancing around him sharply.

"I know you are here, Taro!" Raito winced when a booming voice sounded in his head. He shook his head to clear his thought. "You can run but you can't hide!" The alien proclaimed smugly while cocking his blaster.

"Take cover!" Raito jerked backwards when Mirai yanked his arm to bring him to safety. Not too long after he moved, the very ground that he was standing just now exploded. The debris scattered everywhere from the impact of the alien's blaster.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." The alien cackled madly while firing his blaster without care. Raito winced when the shrapnel of the destroyed buildings rained down upon them.

"Dammit." He turned his gaze towards his young companion. He frowned in confusion when he saw Mirai's clenching his fists in anger. Without warning, Mirai strode forward.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He hissed sharply towards the young man. The GUYS member halted his step and turned to face him.

"I'm going to prove to you." Mirai walked confidently towards the alien. The young ultra-in-disguised put his left hand in front of his body. With his right hand, he swiped his Mebius Brace. The transformation item glowed brightly when he did that. He raised his left hand highly in the sky and shouted, "Mebius!"

Raito widened his eyes in shocked at the being before him. It was huge. No, it was massive. It ( _he shook his head. Mebius. His name was Mebius_ ) looked at him briefly before focusing his attention towards the foe in front of him.

"Ah. So you're this galaxy newest protector. Looks like the Land of Light are desperate and short of capable warriors if they let a kid like you to guard this planet." The alien scoffed haughtily while looking down at Mebius.

"Don't underestimate me!" Mebius charged forward with his raised fist to punch the smug alien. But to his shock, the alien managed to capture his fist easily.

"You're not the one that I had been searching, boy. I'm looking for another Ultra Warrior."

"What?" Mebius spoke with clenched teeth. He tried to push the alien with all of his might but the alien didn't even budge.

"I'm looking for Ultraman Taro."

In his shock, Mebius had loosened his hand. Taking the opportunity, the alien hurled Mebius away. He stood quickly and defensively in case the alien started attacking again.

"What business do you have with him?!" He shouted angrily. He watched the alien straight on the eyes and refrained from looking down and searching his Master's human form. He could felt it in his heart that this alien was dangerous and more cunning than what he used to fight.

"Let's just said that I want to settle a score with him." The alien smirked and conjured a club in his hand.

"I will never tell you! Over my dead body!" Mebius yelled furiously.

The alien narrowed his eyes to slits. "Very well." He gripped the club more tightly. "Then let it be known that today is the day the newest protector of this planet be slain by Miiraz, leader of Four Heavenly Guards of Alien Empera. Prepare to die!"

Without warning, Miiraz raised his club and rushed forward. Mebius bended his legs a bit and jumped to the side. He glanced towards the crater that had been formed when the club had smashed the ground. He narrowed his eyes and resolved to not get smashed by the weapon.

Meanwhile, Raito stood motionless at the ground. Somehow, he could heard what the two titans spoke to each other. He took a step back when they clashed. His mind screamed at him to find shelter but his heart urged him to come forward and helped the one that called himself Mebius. He clenched his fists to stop himself from trembling.

"Taro!" He whirled around when he heard that name had been spoken. From the distanced, he saw the four elders that claimed themselves as Ultra Warriors were approaching him rapidly. He turned his gaze back towards the battle while waiting for them to come to him.

"Who is that alien?" Goh asked with a frown.

"He said his name is Miiraz, leader of Four Heavenly Guards of Alien Empera." He told them.

"Why is he's here?"

"He said he wanted to settle some score with Ultraman Taro, whatever that mean." He shrugged. He missed the startled look that had been shared with the four warriors.

They turned to the side when they heard the sound of jet flying above. The jet let loose a few missiles that connected to the alien's torso. The aliens growled in anger and swatted it away. They gasped in shocked when it lose control and almost crashed to the ground if not for Mebius to catch it. It was a mistake on his part when he had been blasted for turning his back on the enemy.

"Mebius!" Dan shouted in alarmed when the youngest warrior fall to his knees in pain.

"Let's help him!" Hayata instructed them. They nodded and almost took a step forward before a voice stopped them.

"Wait, wait. What are you going to do?" Taro, or Raito right now asked them curiously.

"We're going to help him." Hokuto answered.

"I want to help too!" Raito said determinedly.

"No!" Hayata shook his head. Raito opened his mouth to protest but a raised hand from Hayata stopped him. "You don't have access to your power right now. You better hide somewhere safe."

"But…"

"Don't worry. Leave the rest to us, alright?" Goh smiled softly to him and patted his shoulder. They turned their back on him and marched forward bravely. He chewed his bottom lips worriedly at the sight of their retreating backs. He didn't knew why his heart felt constricted or why he was itching to join them. He knew they wanted him to hide but his legs seemed rooted to the spot. He clasped his hands in front of his chest and sent a quick prayer for their safety.

"Is it okay?" Hayata glanced at Dan. "To leave Taro like this. When he regained his memory, he will be very angry with us, you know?" Dan clarified. Hayata took a quick peek behind him. He saw Taro was looking at them with the most heartbroken expression he ever saw. He sighed.

"It's the only way." He steeled his heart and clenched his Beta Capsule. At the same time, Dan got his Ultra Eye out and Hokuto played with his rings. Goh had already crossed his hand to transform.

"Let's go." A bright light surrounded them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Narumi's sight blurred with the tears that cascaded down her face. She heard cried of dismayed shock from the people that she accidentally knocked aside. She didn't dared to turn her back to apologize because she was afraid that if she looked back, she didn't saw Raito chased after her. For now, she's contented herself with imagining her fiancée was chasing after her.

She tripped on a rock and fall to her knees. She didn't even cared when people looked at her weirdly. After some time, her sobs subsided and she searched around blindly for a handkerchief in her back pocket. She winced when her fingers had been prickled by something sharp. She widened her eyes when she saw the strange star. She had already forgotten already about it.

She sat up liked she had been electrocuted. She narrowed her eyes in anger at the item. The sight of it made her blood boiled. She clenched the handle tightly and raised her hand to throw it away before an earthquake suddenly happened.

"Wh-what happen?!" She suddenly exclaimed. A big explosion sounded from behind her and she quickly turned around. Her eyes turned wide as a saucers when he saw an alien stood not too far away from her.

"What is that?" She whispered in the chaos that happened. The alien was shooting randomly around himself. She was transfixed with the sight when a thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"RAITO!" She yelled suddenly. Without hesitation, she sprinted back towards the park. She pushed through the panicking crowds. She prayed in her mind that her fiancée would be fine. She would readily faced his wrath a thousand times than having a dead fiancée all over again.

"No. Don't think like that. He will be fine. He must be fine." She tried to calm her nerves. She squinted and exhaled with relieve when she saw the silhouette of her fiancée stood regally on a cliff some distance away. She sprinted and yelled his name loudly to get his attention.

"RAITO!" He looked startled for a moment and whirled around to face whoever that shouting his supposed name. He frowned when he saw whose the one that running towards him.

"Narumi?" He said puzzled. "What are you doing here?" He said after she got her breathing back.

"I'm coming to get you out of here. Let's go." She grabbed his hand to make him to follow her. She almost stumbled when he tugged his hand back.

"Raito, what are you waiting for? Let's go." She raised her voice in terrified manner. He stared at her intensely and smirked.

"Is this the part where you convince me that I need to hide because I am just a normal human and they can attack me unintentionally?" He raised his eyebrows mockingly. She gasped and took a step back in shock.

"Raito, please…" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He smiled regrettably after he opened it. "Narumi, my place is here. Beside them." He spread his arms to the five fighting ultra warriors. "I might not remember who they are, but it hurts." He gripped his shirt above his heart. "It hurts too much when they asked me to stay here so that I can stay safe. I want to fight alongside them, to protect them just like they protected me. But I am helpless right now." He watched his hands and clenched it tightly before he dropped them to the side. He turned to her and gave a sad smile. She was shaking her head while muttering a soft 'no' in denial.

"I can't fight with them like that. That's why I'm standing here. At the very least, they will know that I will stand by them no matter what." He took a step forward and embraced her. Somehow, she knew deep in her heart that this was goodbye. The realization only made her to cry harder. "Go and live your life, Narumi. I'm sure Raito will want you to do the same, wherever he is. But I'm not him. I can never be him." He loosened his hold on her and pushed her shoulder a bit.

"Go." With that order he turned back to watch the fight in front of him. She stood rooted at the place for a second before she snapped to attention. She grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around to face her. Before any sound of protest could leave his mouth, she planted a firm kiss on his lips. He relaxed but didn't return the kiss. He knew that she needed it and this would be their first and last. Somehow, he also knew that after this, he would never saw her again.

She slowly and reluctantly pulled apart. She opened her mouth to speak before she widened her eyes in shock and pushed him. He gave a short cry of surprised before he tumbled into the cliff. Luckily the cliff was not too deep and he only suffered minor cuts. He raised his head before the ground that he stood just now exploded.

"NARUMI!"

He scrambled upwards and waved his hands to dispel the smoke and dust. He squinted before he gasped when he saw Narumi was lying not too far away from him. He ran towards her and fell down on his knees beside her. He carefully turned her so that she would lied on her back. He looked at her and saw blood trickled slowly from her mouth. His eyes travelled downwards before he widened his eyes in shock.

"Raito." He snapped his eyes and turned to look at her. She chuckled before coughing incessantly. He schooled his feature to appear normal so as not to worry her.

"Don't talk. Save your energy. I'm going to save you." He cradled her tenderly. He started to get up before a hand to his arm stopped him. He watched her in confusion.

"Narumi?"

"Stop it. I know…I'm dying…"

"No, you're not. Stop saying nonsense." He shook his head firmly.

"Raito…"

"Stop talking like that!" He yelled in anger. He shut his eyes tightly to prevent the tears from cascading down his cheek. He opened his eyes in shock when a shaking hand cupped his cheek.

"I'm sorry…I lie to you…about who you are…" She coughed harshly. Blood dribbled slowly from her mouth. He shushed her but she insisted to continue.

"But…I never…lie about…my feeling…" Her hand stroked his cheek lovingly while another one clenched something tightly.

"I love you."

With that declaration, her hand thudded to the ground. He widened his eyes and swiveled to see the hand in numbed shocked. He turned his eyes towards Narumi only to see that her eyes had slid shut. Her mouth still wore that same gentle smile just like always.

"No…no…" He shook his head in denial. He shakily gathered her in his arms and howling sorrowfully to the sky. He heard a clang and looked down to see a weird object shaped like a star beside her.

Instinctively, he grabbed it and cried out in pain when his mind had been assaulted by images and information. It felt like forever to him even though it was just a few seconds. He panted heavily and looked at the strange star ( _Ultra Badge_ , his mind supplied) in recognition.

"I remember." He whispered while stroking the Ultra Badge reverently. He grunted and braced his hands on the ground when the ground shook. He whirled around and saw Ultraman on the ground, wheezing in pain.

"Nii-san!" He shouted in alarmed. He bared his teeth in anger while clenching his ultra badge. His eyes narrowed to a slit and he stood up with a grace.

"You hurt my brothers. I won't forgive you."

With memory of the past guiding him, he raised his badge to the sky and shouted, "Taro!"

Quick as a lightning, he protected Ultraman by blocking Miiraz assault. He glared heatedly towards Miiraz.

"I won't let you harm my brothers anymore!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"This isn't working. Nii-san, we need help." Jack panted in exhaustion. Seven met Ultraman's eyes briefly and they nodded in understanding.

"Distract him. I will send message to Zoffy nii-san." Ultraman instructed.

He fell back slightly and watched Ace and Mebius teamed up and punched the enemy. Jack and Seven followed up with kicks to the abdomen. When the enemy looked disoriented enough, he took his chance and shot a message to the sky. He barely leapt out of the way when the enemy attacked him. He slumped his shoulder in relief when he saw the message went through.

"Master Taro!" Panic seized him when he heard Mebius yelled in horror. He turned around and looked wildly to spot his otouto.

"No." He whispered in a shaking voice. His wild eyes settled to a human figure who stumbled and fall to his knees. For a moment, he felt his heart stopped beating when he saw his little brother fell down only to sigh in relief when he saw he did that because his female companion had fallen. For brief seconds, he felt sadistic pleasure that the one who separated him with his brother was in pain before realization slammed into him. He was an Ultra Warrior for God's sake! He can't felt happy for other's pain!

Before he could felt remorse for his thought, a searing hot pain struck him across his abdomen. He grunted and felt to his knees. He winced and nursed his bruised abdomen while glaring hatefully to his enemy.

"Is this the power of the so-called Ultra Brothers? Pathetic. Even Ultraman Taro gave me much more challenge than all of you." Miiraz sneered arrogantly. Ultraman heaved himself up in anger before Miiraz kicked him.

"You're unworthy to speak his name!" Ultraman spoke in pain filled voice. Miiraz looked at him unimpressed and shrugged. He raised his club high with bloodlust in his eyes. Ultraman stared into his eyes without flinching. He refused to show fear in front of their enemy. He distinctly heard his brothers and Mebius called his name in horror.

"Goodbye." Miiraz smiled sadistically before he swung the club down. Ultraman resolutely looked at his enemy's eyes but blinked when a silhouette stepped in front of his vision. He gasped and a smile broke out of his face when he saw who was it.

"I won't let you harm my brothers anymore!" Taro declared with protective stance in front of his nii-san.

"Taro?" Ultraman spoke in wonder. Taro glanced to his brother and nodded.

"You alright, nii-san?" He asked worriedly. Ultraman slumped his shoulder in relief before he painstakingly got up.

"I'm fine now."

"Taro!"

"Master Taro!"

Both of them turned towards the voices. Seven came and clapped Taro's shoulder lovingly. Ace punched his shoulder while Jack gave him side hug. Mebius gave a little wave happily.

"Everyone. I'm sorry for making you worried." Taro looked at each one of them apologetically. Jack chuckled.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry."

"Damn it, Taro. Why can't you just die?!" Everyone whirled around to face that voice. Miiraz stood in rage. His eyes never strayed from Taro. Taro meanwhile took a step forward calmly.

"I'm sorry but I can't die. Not when everyone still need me here." Taro took a defensive stance and watched him.

"Is that so? Very well. I will make sure you die myself!" Miiraz ran forward and raised his club. Taro had already sprinted forward with his fists ready. With agile, he evaded the club and punched him at the face. The other looked in awed for several seconds before Mebius's voice returned them to the present.

"I'm going to help Master Taro too!" With a battle cry, he ran forward and joined the fray. They smirked at each other.

"What're we doing here? Let's go!"

Spirits restored, they fought in vigor. They punched, kicked and even attacked with their strongest technique. Even with the continuing assault, they couldn't put a dent in Miiraz armor.

"Damn it. What we need to do to take him down?" Mebius asked, frustrated with their current situation.

"Need some help?"

Every head swiveled towards the sound. Their looks brightened at the floating figure in front of him.

"Zoffy nii-san!"

"Sir!"

Zoffy unleashed M87 Ray towards Miiraz. He floated down in front of them and without warning, turned around quickly and reached the unsuspecting Taro's shoulder for an embrace. Taro looked surprised and stood still.

"Glad you're alright, otouto."

He released him and turned towards their enemy who still struggling to get up. Taro blinked and jumped when Jack slapped him on the back.

"Told you that nii-san is not that unemotional." Ace snickered hearing Jack's humor.

"Shut up. We have some serious matter going on." They sobered quickly at Zoffy's warning. They turned their minds towards the fight. They noted that Miiraz was having a stare down with Zoffy.

"So you are Miiraz, the so-called leader of Four Heavenly Guards of Alien Empera?"

"And you are Ultraman Zoffy, the so-called leader of the Ultra Brothers?"

Miiraz replied with the same mocking tone used by Zoffy. Zoffy looked unimpressed to him and crossed his hands in front of his chest.

"What's your business with my little brother? Why did you attacked him?" Zoffy asked straight to the point. The others shut up and let their elder did the talking.

"He's the son of Father of Ultra, that's why. If we can't hurt him, his son can be his substitute. Lord Empera will be please with the grief that we inflicted upon him." Miiraz spoke insanely. He suddenly cocked his head towards Taro and looked him straight on the eyes. "Your head will be mine." He licked his lips in anticipation.

Taro shuddered and willed himself to not step back in fear. Among all the years he became a fully trained Ultra Warriors and be named as one of the strongest fighters of the Land of Light, this was the first time he truly aware of the danger he was in. Not as one of the strongest warriors but as the son of the Commander of Space Garrison, Ultra Father himself.

Suddenly he felt rather than saw all of his brothers shifted their stance protectively in front of him. Zoffy took a step forward as if to shield him from Miiraz.

"Over my dead body." Zoffy said in serious tone. Miiraz narrowed his eyes to that declaration.

"That can be arrange."

Both of them stood still for a few seconds before they burst in a flurry of punches and kicks. They moved with the same speed. The only sound that they heard was flesh hitting flesh and grunted of pain occasionally. They had been kicked out of their stupor when suddenly Ultraman and Seven moved to help Zoffy. Mebius followed shortly after. Ace started to run forward when he suddenly turned around and gave Taro a piercing stare.

"Be careful, alright?"

"Yes, Ace nii-san." He agreed placidly. Ace and Jack gave him a nod and they practically flew towards their enemy. Taro saw an opening and with a burst of speed, he gave Miiraz several rapid punches to the abdomen. When his arms felt like it was falling off, he stopped and jumped a few meters behind.

"You alright, Taro?" Seven asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

All of them looked towards Miiraz who was lying dazed on the ground. They stiffened when they heard full blown laughter came from their enemy.

"Wow. This is great. All of you give me so much fun. You are strong, I give you that. So, I'm going to show you my true power." He got up and spread his arms widely to the side. All of the sudden, he had been engulfed with a black cloak. The wind suddenly turned fierce and they struggled just to stand on their feet. Suddenly all of the weird disturbance just now stopped.

A sudden gasped made they turned their head towards Zoffy. They widened their eyes in shocked when they saw he had crumpled to the ground.

"Nii-san!"

"Sir!"

All of them scrambled towards him. Seven and Ace were helping him to stand up while the others circling towards him, wary of their surrounding now.

"What the heck? How is he managed to slip past us undetected?" Mebius exclaimed. His words choked on his throat when a punch to the head sent him reeling to the ground. He shook his head to clear the dizziness that came with the punch. He felt the air changed behind him and whirled around with his hands raised to block the attack but he knew it was futile. He almost closed his eyes to brace the pain when the sound of something hitting flesh made him opened his eyes.

"Master Taro!"

Taro was in front of him, protecting him by using his arms as a shield. Taro stifled his moan of pain and glanced towards his student.

"You okay?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Don't turn your back on your enemy!"

Taro winced when a kick sent him flying. His back made contact with the ground and skidded to a few feet. He scrambled to his feet and almost fell down again if not for Seven's hand on his arm.

"Nii-san." He nodded his thanks and righted himself. Seven held his arm for a few seconds before releasing it when he was sure that he had his balanced.

"He's gone to another level." Zoffy suddenly materialized in front of them.

"Yes. How are we going to defeat him now, nii-san?"

"We can't." Both of them looked startled from Zoffy's declaration. "But Taro can."

"Me?"

"What do you mean?"

Taro and Seven spoke at the same time. Zoffy took his time from answering them by watching the fight that happened in front of them. Even with the combined powers of Ultraman, Jack, Ace and Mebius Burning Form, it was clear that Miiraz was still the winner. He turned and spoke towards his brothers.

"We need to fuse with Taro. Only with our combine powers that we can defeat him." Seven nodded before turned to face Taro.

"Are you up to it?" Seven asked him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened it to show its steely determination towards his brothers.

"Yeah. Let's do this."

"Good." Zoffy nodded. "I will tell Ultraman and Ace. Seven, you tell Jack. Ask Mebius to distract Miiraz for a while." Zoffy ordered tersely. Seven nodded and joined the fight. Taro could saw that he's whispering their plan to both of them.

"Taro." Taro snapped his head to look at Zoffy. "Prepare yourself. We need to fuse with you as quick as possible so this fusion will be rough, not like with Grand King or even when we wanted to retrieve the Ultra Bell."

"I know." Taro nodded in understanding. Zoffy, satisfied with Taro's acquisition, flew towards the fighting ultras.

"Alright, Taro. Keep calm and find your inner peace. You can do this." Taro mumbled to himself. He cleared his head from unnecessary thought and focused only to the fight. It was painful and a strain to host six bodies at once in smooth fusion. He cringed to think what he will experience when it's a rough one.

Zoffy fought Miiraz and at the same time he kept an eye on Taro. This fusion won't be like a walk in the park. Before this, when they fought Grand King they stood and allowed their essence to get into Taro one by one. Taro had time to assimilate and got acquainted with their energy signature. That's why the transition was smooth. For this situation, they were going to practically forced themselves into Taro all at the same time. He felt sorry for his otouto for what his body would be feeling after their fusion.

When he felt he was calm enough, Taro nodded to Zoffy. Zoffy nodded back and scrutinized their enemy for an opening. He saw it. It was small but he still took it. He blasted him with all he got and yelled to the others.

"NOW!"

The others ran towards Taro with a blinding speed. Mebius took over Zoffy's attack and blasted Miiraz to give the others more time. Taro caught their apologetic look as they dashed into him.

It hurts! It hurts too much! Taro tried to contain the scream that almost erupted but a grunt escaped him nonetheless. He faintly heard Miiraz screamed in rage but he couldn't did anything about it. His body felt like it was boiling from the inside. He double over in pain and clutched his color timer tightly. He felt his brothers tried to soothe him but he couldn't think straight. It felt like he had been stabbed by million knives. He sluggishly noted that a force field had been built around him. As soon as the pain started, it stopped.

"I won't let you!" Miiraz howled angrily when he saw the Ultra Brothers suddenly flew towards Taro and vanished. He attacked the vulnerable looking Taro only to be blocked by the rookie ultra.

"You won't get to him!" Mebius said determinedly. He didn't knew how long it was needed for the fusion to complete but he would tried to stall him as long as possible. He never saw the fusion but it was widely known that it had the power to obliterate three planets in one attack. And it was used two times only.

"Get out of my way, weakling." Miiraz growled. He swiped his hand and Mebius was sent barreling to the side. He flexed his claw and prepared to run Taro through.

Before his hand managed to touch Taro, Taro himself flickered and step aside. He blinked when his forearm had been grabbed tightly.

"My turn."

"Wha-"

His sentence had been cut short when a punch made its way towards his abdomen. Although it was just a punch, it felt like several people punched him at once. The power behind that punch was incredible. He was tempted to praise Taro if he was not annoyed right now. He jumped a few feet behind and eyed Taro warily. His physical appearance looked the same but at the same time he was a different person. He couldn't pinpointed the difference.

"Where are the other Ultra Brothers?" He asked while looking at his surrounding, fearing that they would ambushed him.

"Still here." Taro answered and without warning, ran towards him full force. Miiraz raised his hands to block it but Taro easily tore through his defense. He attacked him physically and didn't even let him some respite. Miiraz watched disbelief and didn't even tried to protect himself, too arrogant with his power.

"Impossible! I have raise to another level. You can't defeat me!" He raved crazily when Taro paused in his attack.

"This is for everyone that you hurt with your actions. Cosmo Miracle Ray!" Taro shouted the name of his attack. A powerful laser had been shot from his raised arm and the side of his body.

"Nooo!" Miiraz yelled in outrage when the attack slammed into him. His yelled dissipated along with his body who turned to ashes.

"It's over." Taro gasped in disbelieved. He crossed his hands in front of his chest and willed his brothers to de-fused. He felt his brothers got out one by one. When the last one got out, he was too relieved and exhausted that his legs finally got out under him. He grunted when a hand grabbed him on the waist. Someone supported him and he heard someone called his name from afar. He took quite some time to regain his strength and belatedly noticed that it was Zoffy who supported him.

"Nii-san." He said weakly. He pushed himself from Zoffy slowly to stand on his feet. He just wanted to collapse but he couldn't afforded to worry his brothers any longer. He look to his brothers anxious faces and straightened.

"You did it." Mebius spoke in wonder that made everyone turned to look at him.

"No. We did it." Taro corrected and the young warrior whoop in joy. Everyone chuckled and they smiled in relieved. Slowly as to not raised attention, he crept away silently. There was something that he needed to do before this day was over.

"Taro?" Jack suddenly said when he didn't saw Taro celebrating with them anymore.

"Master Taro? Where is Master Taro?!" Mebius suddenly shrieked in panicked when he realized Taro was missing.

"Calm down." Zoffy suddenly said while looking at a distance. They turned to look at what he was seeing when the sight that met them made the atmosphere turned somber. There Taro was, reverted to his human form and cradling his female companion. Even from afar, they could saw that his shoulders shook with the uncontrollable grieve.

"Oh Taro." Ultraman said with regret. He knew his otouto didn't handled the loss of lives too well. That's why he restricted himself from forming bonds with others, only with Ultra Brothers and occasionally his students.

"Go and comfort him. I have something to do at the Land of Light." Zoffy told them and flew away. They glanced at each other, willing one of them to go to him first. Ultraman sighed and took the first step. As the eldest there, it was his responsibility to make sure that his brothers were alright.

"Come." He muttered and walked away. A blinding light enveloped him and changed him to his human form again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When they finally reached Taro in their human form, he was already silent. Hayata walked slowly as to not disturb him. The others stood a few feet back, to give them some semblance of privacy. He crouched behind his otouto and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Zoffy nii-san has gone back?" Taro suddenly asked.

"Yes. You okay?" He asked sympathetically.

"I will be." He sounded hoarse and Hayata winced in pity. He rubbed his younger brother's back and smiled sadly when he felt Taro leant to his touch.

"What are you going to do with her remain?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know if she have any family. She never told me." His brother sounded lost. Hayata gripped his shoulder's tightly to show him his support.

"Don't worry. We will ask GUYS to try and find her family." Taro looked unsure for a while, prompted him to ask.

"What is it, Taro? Or do you want me to call you Raito?" He asked belatedly. He forgot that maybe his brother wanted to keep that name to honor the young lady.

"I'm not Raito. It's her fiancé name. Just call me Taro, or Kotaro if you want."

"Very well, Kotaro. What do you want to ask?"

"Do you think that if GUYS can't find her family, then maybe…" Kotaro stuttered. Hayata smiled.

"You can speak freely, otouto. It's just me. I won't judge you." Hayata reassured him.

"I know." Kotaro gave a tight smile. "It's just that…do you think I can help to find her final resting place?"

"Of course, otouto. It's your right. Come. Let's get her out of here." Hayata coaxed his brother. Kotaro reluctantly agreed. He got up and carried her body bridal style.

He kept his head down as he passed the others. He didn't even raised his head to watch where he's going, allowing Hayata's hand on his arm to guide him. He walked on autopilot, didn't even realized that he's arrived at the GUYS Headquarters or when someone took Narumi's body from him. He lied down and closed his eyes when Hayata and Hokuto asked him to sleep.

"How is he?" Dan asked both of them when they entered the main office. Hayata sighed wearily while Hokuto flopped down on his seat, too tired to care about decorum.

"He's in shock. Let him rest for now." Hayata said.

"Where did you put her?" Hokuto suddenly asked, turning towards Goh.

"In a spare room. Don't worry. They told me that they are going to take care of the body."

"Umm, sirs?" They turned around and saw Teppei stood behind them awkwardly. They frowned and gave their attention to him.

"Yes, Teppei?" Dan asked curiously.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have the information about Kousuke Narumi."

"Who?"

"Umm, the body that you brought just now?"

"Oh." The cloud of confusion dissipated from their faces. "Sorry Teppei. What about it?"

"Her family had been notified. They will claim the body first thing in the morning."

"Thank you for your help, Teppei."

"Yes sir. Sirs?" They blinked when they saw Teppei hesitated. "Is Ultraman Taro okay?"

They clamped their mouth shut, unknown how to answer that. Eventually, Hayata said. "Only time will tell."

Nodding, Teppei scurried away. Dan crossed his hands in front of his chest and looked at Hayata.

"Who's going to tell Taro about it?" He questioned. Hayata looked at each and every one of them.

"Someone who had experience the same loss as he is."

Simultaneously, everyone turned to Goh. They knew about the loss of his human lover to Alien Nackle when he was still a member of MAT. Goh looked pained for a second. He closed his eyes and sighed wearily.

"Fine, fine. I will tell him tomorrow. Anything else?" He asked sarcastically.

"That's all. Get some rest everyone." He nodded and proceeded to his room. He lied on his bed and put his hand on his forehead.

"I just hope that Taro will not be too affected from this." He sighed.

Kotaro didn't remembered falling asleep. He only remembered waking up, opening his eyes to scattered shadows and quiet. His eyes hurt for reasons above and beyond the overhead light that stabbing into them. His throat was dry and his body felt heavy and dead. For one blessed, blessed moment, however, he didn't remembered why he was here. He didn't remembered what had came before or what must soon came after.

Then he realized that his Jack nii-san was sitting beside him. He felt his fingers stroking gently through his hair and Kotaro remembered everything.

"I know." Goh said quietly as Kotaro let out a shuddering, broken sigh. "I know it hurt." He was quiet for a long few moments. Kotaro let his heavy eyes fell closed again and tried to lose himself once more in the feeling of this simple affection. All of his earlier pain, hurt and agony was diminishing little by little. To have his brother here, to have one of his family beside him…it was comforting, and he needed it. If only his parents were here…

"Sometimes, it's better to let it all out then bottle it up inside. Better to explode now than unleash your rage on innocent people." Kotaro blinked at his brother's wisdom. He turned his head to the side and kept quiet.

"You forget, otouto that I already experienced the same loss as you. My girlfriend had been killed by Alien Nackle. I know perfectly well what you are going through. At first, you will feel like the world is closing up on you. But gradually it will get better. I will not say that the feeling will disappear. But in time you can look back at the memory you made with her without the feeling of crushing pain. What you need right now is time."

Kotaro only shrugged non-commitedly. Goh stifled the sigh that almost got out of his mouth.

"Taro…"

Suddenly a knock sounded from the door. Goh made an irritated voice at the back of his throat. He gave one last pat to Taro's head.

"Wait here."

Kotaro ignored him and turned his back from his brother. He lied on his side, facing the wall. He heard murmured voices from the outside. Not too long after, a click sounded. A padded foot sounded before the bed dipped down. His brother sighed before raising his head to put on his lap.

"The funeral of Kousuke Narumi is today." He jerked when he heard the news.

"Oh?" Goh waited patiently for Kotaro to process the information. He watched in pity when his little brother tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Do you want to go?" He asked softly. Kotaro averted his eyes.

"I…I don't…"

"You don't have to attend if you don't want. The least you can do to repay her is watch the procession from afar. We will all be with you along the way." Goh smooth his brother's hair. Kotaro lowered his head while nodding weakly.

"Can you give me a minute?" He asked with a shaking voice. Goh nodded and raised himself from the bed. He looked in pain towards his trembling little brother before he got out of the room.

"How is he?" Hokuto suddenly appeared in front of his face. He looked behind him to see Hayata and Dan walking towards him.

"He's quiet and not speaking much. I can't say about his mental condition. It's too early to determine that." Goh sighed and shook his head. His hands itched to just grab his otouto and flew back towards their home, leaving it all behind and erasing all of the painful memories. He knew his brothers were feeling the same.

"I hope he will get better soon." Hokuto crossed his hands in front of his chest in worry.

"He will." Everyone looked towards Dan. "After all, he's Taro."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Oh my god! This story is finally finish everyone. I can't believe it. It took me almost a year to post it here. And I can say that I'm very proud on how this story turned out to be. When I started this story, the ending was different in my mind. The more I spent my time writing this, the more I can "see" how the story should ended. For those who followed me, you all know that this is my first story that have many chapters. I really like to hear your review on this story as a whole or even this chapter. Please review and tell me what I'm lacking or what can I improve to be a better writer. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 20**

As soon as Goh stepped out of the room, Kotaro crumpled to the floor and broke down. He stuffed his fist on his mouth to prevent the sobs from escaping. He knew if his brothers outside heard his mournful crying, they would ran inside and coddled him while saying that all would be alright. But how could it be? She's dead and it's all his fault.

He took a deep breath and wiped his tears clean. He spotted a traditional black suit and tie. With shaking hands, he took it and went to the bathroom to change. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and winced. He looked horrible. His eyes were swollen and red from crying. He took the sunglasses from his breast pocket and wore it. It couldn't concealed the grief that he was having, but at least his eyes would be hidden from the world. He hesitated in front of the door and put his hand lightly on the knob. He centered himself and step out of the room with a confident step.

"Kotaro." Everyone crowded him. He gave a grim smile to them.

"Everyone here? Good. Let's go." Without waiting for them, he walked ahead. They seemed hesitant for a while before they followed him. Along the way, all of them kept quiet. He was very grateful for his brothers to respect his wishes to have peace for a moment.

His steps faltered when he saw the procession had already began. With heavy heart, he urged his legs to walk towards a tree not too far away from her grave. He knew if he went there, people would question him about who he is. He jumped a bit when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Kotaro, do you want to see her for the last time?" He looked around and belatedly realized that no one in sight at her grave. He just gave a terse nod and walked slowly there. He could felt his brothers eyes digging at his back but he ignored it. The nearer he got, the more he felt his heart had been squeezing painfully. He felt like he couldn't got enough air to breath. His steps faltered when he arrived there. He just stood quietly and stared at the grave, feeling lost.

"What are we going to do nii-san?" Dan asked Hayata when he saw his little brother stood rigidly at the grave. He really wanted to come to him right away but he's not sure whether it was a good choice.

"Give him time. That's all we can do."

"But nii-san…"

"Leave him to us." The four warriors turned around to see a pair of human approaching them. "We will handle it from now on." The man gave them a small smile. Hayata narrowed his eyes in concentration. He knew he had saw that kind of smile somewhere, but where and when? Hokuto suddenly gasped and pointed his finger to the human with wide eyes.

"You are…"

Kotaro didn't knew how long he stood there, staring at the grave, willing with all of his heart that it was just a dream. He felt conflicted. He didn't knew what he should be feeling right now. On one hand, he felt happy that he found his family at last. And then he felt angry, so very angry to her that she lied to him all this time. Then he shifted the anger towards Miiraz, who dared to kill her in front of him. But most of all, he felt angry towards himself. He should be able to protect her but no. He was a weak and pathetic warrior. He's unworthy to be called one of the Ultra Brothers. He's unworthy to be the son of the Commander of the Space Garrison.

"Taro."

He whirled around quickly to see a pair of elderly man and woman stood before him. The man looked at him with longing expression while the woman had tears glistened on her eyes. He stood warily and eyeing the couple in confusion. For humans to know his real name, that means that the humans were in fact from the Land of Light. He frowned, thinking who else could spoke his name with so much love and affection. He widened his eyes when realization struck him.

"My son."

Without warning he barreled himself towards his father. A choked sob escaped him when he felt his father's hand on his hair, stroking it tenderly. He felt his mother's lips on his forehead and cheek, kissing him while muttering that he's safe with them.

"I…miss you…I miss…both of you…" He stuttered. He pushed his face into his father's chest while searching blindly for his mother. She took his waving hand and he promptly pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"I know, baby. I know. I miss you so much my baby boy." She cooed to him happily. She never doubted that she would saw her son again but when the time dragged on, she couldn't helped but thought of all the negative things that might happened to him. So, when Zoffy told them that Taro had regained his memories and succeeded in destroying the leader of Four Heavenly Guards of Alien Empera, she dropped what she was doing and together, she and her husband hurrying to Earth. She felt sadness welling inside her when the Ultra Brothers on Earth told them about the fate befallen her son's companion. She regretted that she's late to profess her gratefulness towards the woman who nursed her son to health and protected her son from harm.

"I wanna go home." Taro mumbled tiredly. She glanced at her husband and nodded.

"Yes, Taro. We're going home." Ken decided. She gave a sign that they were going home to the rest of the ultra warriors that stood not too far away from them. She grabbed her son arm while Ken supported most of his weight. With practiced ease, he opened the portal to their home and jumped together.

"We're here, son." Ken shook Taro's shoulder softly. Taro grunted and mumbled something under his breath before he stilled. Marie raised his chin and chuckled at the sight.

"He's fast asleep." Ken shook his head in fond exasperation before he cradled his son and brought him inside their home. He put his son on the bed and sat beside him. Marie sat opposite him and stroked his cheek. Both of them watched their son asleep with love shining from their eyes.

It was some time later that Taro stirred on the bed. He blinked tiredly and looked disoriented at his surrounding. He noted that he was in his bedroom. He tried to raise his hand before something blocked it. He glanced to his side and saw his mother slumped beside him.

"Mother." He rasped weakly. He coughed lightly to clear his throat.

"Taro? Oh my baby. We miss you so much." His mother helped him to sit up and hugged him.

"How are you feeling, Taro?" He glanced to his side to see his father looked at him with a smile.

"I'm fine. Why are you both here?" He frowned to both of them.

"Why? You don't want us here?"

Taro winced at his mother's answer. He knew his question was a bit insensitive but for the life of him, he didn't knew why both of them fussed over him.

"It's not like that. But isn't right now is the time for both of you to check the report from other warriors? Aren't you both busy?"

"Even if we're busy, we will always have time for our son." His father answered with a small smile.

"I'm fine, Father. I'm not too injured in that fight." He lied easily. The truth was his body was aching. He felt exhausted and lethargic. It felt like he could slept until next week. But he had learned since he was a kid that his parents were very busy leaders. With their jobs as the one in charge of warriors and hospitals, they didn't have so many free time to spend with their only biological son. So he learnt to hide his injury and pain so that his parents would not had to sacrifice their work time on him.

His parents stared at him flatly. He squirmed on his bed uncomfortably. Their stares always wanted him to blurt every secret that he had. His father broke the staring and sighed.

"Physically, maybe but how about emotionally?"

He flinched and his breath hitched. He lowered his head. His mother used her index finger to raise his chin and looked at him lovingly.

"We knew about her. Your brothers had already told us. We're so very sorry for your loss."

That's did it. With that words, Taro couldn't controlled the sadness anymore. He sobbed uncontrollably while flinging himself to his mother's lap. He tightened his gripped on her waist while trying to speak simultaneously.

"I can never…I can never apologize to her. For all that I didn't do or should have done. For too late to save her." Taro said, his voice trembling with the effort of keeping it level. "I would give anything for her to still be alive, even if only to hear me one last time. I truly love her, as much as I can love someone else. My anger had drive her away. I just wanted to hurt her, to make her feel betrayed, as I was betrayed when she lied to me about my identity. I never wanted all of this to happen. And now, I can't even beg for her forgiveness." He coughed and sputtered when he finished his tirade. His mother shushed him and rubbed his back.

"Her death was not your fault, my son. Even if it was, she most assuredly had already forgiven all your mistakes."

"Why? I never gave her a hint that I love her too." He asked pathetically.

"Because she love you. She didn't need another reason other than that." He blinked at his father's answer.

"That didn't make any sense." He shook his head. His mother chuckled.

"Love never makes sense, my son. You know there is a saying on Earth, 'Love is not about possession. It is about appreciation.' Understand?"

Taro was quiet for some time before he nodded slowly. His parents kissed his forehead. He put his head on his father's lap and grabbed his mother's hand to prevent them from going anywhere.

"Can you stay with me? Just for tonight?" He asked hesitantly. He was feeling clingy and he just wanted to hog his parents attention for himself tonight. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't helped it.

"Of course, my son. You don't need to ask. We're always here for you."

Suddenly, a knock sounded. They turned their attention towards the door.

"Who's there?" Ultra Father asked.

"It's us, Father. Is Taro there?" Ace asked from the outside. Ultra Mother looked briefly at her husband. She turned her attention towards their son who's lying between them.

"Your brothers here. Do you want to see them?" Taro nodded and lying on his side, facing the door. Ultra Father gave them permission to enter. The four Ultra Brothers brightened at the sight of their little brother.

"Otouto!"

"Hey nii-san tachi." Taro greeted his brothers with a smile. Ace practically bounded and jumped on the bed. He hugged his otouto tightly.

"Don't scare us like that anymore, alright?"

"I miss you too."

Taro replied cheekily. Jack snickered and gave sideway hug to him.

"Only you otouto who can turn a vacation to a war against Alien Empera." Jack mocked tsked to him.

"What can I say? I am irresistible." Taro spoke haughtily. He winced when his head had been bonked by Ultraman.

"Because of your charm, you are not allowed to patrol alone anymore. Wherever you go, one of us are going to accompany you." Ultraman said sternly.

"Awww, nii-san…" He whined. He turned his puppy dog eyes towards Seven.

"Don't look at me. I'm neutral here. Although I'm on the same boat with Ultraman nii. If you ask Zoffy nii-san, I believe he's going to enforce the rule sooner or later."

"What rule?" The others turned towards the door.

"Zoffy nii-san!" Taro waved at Zoffy who came in. "Ultraman nii said that I can't patrol alone anymore." He pouted and prayed on his heart that his brother would back him up.

"I agree." Zoffy said solemnly.

"What!" Taro shrieked and sat hastily. He looked at his brother with slack jawed expression. "Not you too!"

"You are a target to Alien Empera lackeys. It's dangerous for you to go anywhere alone." Zoffy told him sternly.

"But I can protect myself!" Taro sputtered. He turned to his father for help.

"I agree with Zoffy." Taro pouted and crossed his hands over his chest, sulking. "But only if it is far away from here. And only if there is no mysterious activities recorded there."

Taro brightened at his father's compromise. "Fair enough." He agreed happily.

"And how are you doing right now?" Taro opened his mouth to answer Ace. "No lying and I don't want to hear 'I'm fine' from you." Taro snapped his mouth shut. He furrowed his brow and took his time to answer.

"I'm getting better. The grief is still there but I believe there is gold in every silver lining. If she is still alive after I got all my memories, I don't know what I can do to convince her to let me go." He lied on his mother's lap. "After all, better her than all of you. I love her but I love all of you more. I don't know what I'm going to do if I lost all of you. You are still more important to me." With closed eyes, Taro didn't saw the stunned look from his brothers for his declaration. Suddenly, he snapped his eyes opened and watched all of them curiously.

"How did you find me?" He asked. Zoffy ruffled his head and chuckled.

"You are our otouto. We will always find you, wherever you are."


End file.
